


Truhan [One-Shots Traducidos]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Shota, Tragedy, True Mates, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Nota de la traductora: Hola, este es mi primer conjunto de One-Shots con traducción autorizada de la saga anime “Dragon Ball”. Solo espero que los One-Shots sean de su agrado, me tome mucho tiempo traduciéndolos de una forma que quedaran “entendibles” por así decirlo.Bien, la saga “Dragon Ball” y el manga no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, las películas y el anime es propiedad de Toei Animation. Los One-shots no me pertenecen pero las traducciones son de MI propiedad y fueron autorizadas por el fundador de la página (donde está publicado el One-Shot original) “Boxer and Rice” Lord Truhan.No me queda nada más que decir, solo dejar una pequeña advertencia de que estos One-Shots tiene contenido yaoi hardcore y shota.¡A trabajar!





	1. One Last Night [+18]

By:  _Zidane_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

 

Trunks miro por la ventana hacia el claro cielo azul en un día soleado. Lo odiaba, quería que el sol se escondiera detrás de una nube densa, se sentía tan miserable, todavía no podía superarlo, no importaba cuantas veces se recordara a si mismo que aún tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, no importaba cuanto tiempo siguiera adelante, quería que todo terminara. Gohan estaba muerto y no quería continuar por más tiempo, había perdido la esperanza y sin embargo siguió adelante, a pesar de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, no encontraba el porqué.

Tal vez lo hacía por él, estaba feliz, así como la vida misma. Tenía una determinación que Trunks no había visto antes y la única razón de ello era debido al amor que sentía por sus amigos y su familia, Trunks lo admiraba, se asemejaba tanto a Gohan… ¡Maldición, él era Gohan! Justo en el modo que Trunks lo recordaba, la única diferencia era que él era diez años más joven que el que Trunks recordaba.

Gohan echó un vistazo, pudo notar como Trunks continuaba observándolo. Ellos estaban juntos en la sala de estar. Chi-chi, el maestro Roshi y Goku eran las únicas personas en la casa con ellos, por otro lado estaban completamente solos. Se sentaron frente al televisor mirando los últimos acontecimientos de la batalla contra Cell. Todos habían dejado el campo de batalla excepto Gohan y Trunks, pudieron escuchar los gritos de dolor de Goku escaleras arriba mientras dormía, aún seguía adolorido por la enfermedad del corazón que llevaba con él.

-Las cosas no están bien ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan. Trunks no respondió, él sabía que el resultado no se veía bien. De hecho, las posibilidades eran escasas o nulas, estuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo mientras observaban lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pelea.

-Debí haber sabido algo antes de que esto pasara ¡debí haberlo sabido!-dijo Trunks enfadado-es solo que estaba tan enceguecido por la venganza que no podía pensar con claridad. Debería haber sabido que volver a esta época cambiaría las cosas dramáticamente, debí haberme quedado para ayudar a derrotar a los androides desde un comienzo, es solo que ellos mataron a mi mejor amigo, esos malditos androides nunca debieron matar a…Gohan-

Trunks se quebró, necesitaba llorar. Gohan lo miro comprensivamente. Trunks conocía esa mirada, él había tenido esa mirada antes, esos hermosos e inocentes ojos que él tanto amaba.

-¿Qué hacían juntos?-preguntó Gohan. Trunks lo miró y sonrió, amaba ese rostro, queriendo aprender más sobre él. Gohan se sentía atraído hacia Trunks de una forma que nunca antes había sentido, a él realmente le gustaba Trunks, sentía que podía ayudarlo de alguna manera. Trunks comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, él era una persona muy fuerte, no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Cada vez que había una situación de peligro, nunca se preocupaba por sí mismo, siempre me protegía, protegía a mi madre y a todos los que necesitaban su ayuda. A veces íbamos a pescar en nuestros ratos libres y acampábamos, me enseño a hacer muchas cosas, como armar una tienda de acampar y destripar un pez, me enseñó como pelear, él fue mi héroe y mi mejor amigo. Solo desearía que pudiera mostrarme esa noche una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres decir por esa noche?-preguntó Gohan. Trunks inmediatamente puso una cara como diciendo  _"Ahora ¿por qué le dije eso?"_

-Solo me estaba refiriendo a la última noche que pasamos juntos, no es nada importante-Trunks miro a Gohan con ojos pensativos y volvió a pensar en el momento en que él y Gohan habían vuelto al bosque para acampar, Gohan sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que todo terminara. Él le contó a Trunks sobre esto, pero él se rió y dijo "No, eso nunca va a pasar, eso aún no va a pasar así que ¿por qué no dejamos que las cosas pasen ahora?" pero Gohan le ofreció enseñarle una última lección antes de irse. Trunks aceptó y de pronto ellos estaban perdidos en un profundo beso que dejo al menor sin aliento. El niño de doce años y el hombre adulto hicieron el amor toda la noche.

-¿Trunks? ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?-Gohan interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos.

Trunks intentó cambiar el tema pero no pudo ¿Cómo podía ocultarlo de Gohan? ¿Cómo podía resistirse a esa mirada? Él ya sabía que ambos eran la misma persona, pero eran completamente diferentes en muchos sentidos. Trunks se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hey ¿conoces algún lugar para una pequeña conversación privada? Quiero contarte un par de cosas pero no aquí-preguntó Trunks.

-Claro, conozco un lugar a pocos metros de aquí, no está muy lejos ¿estás seguro?-respondió Gohan, Trunks asintió y Gohan gritó-hey, mamá, Trunks y yo iremos al refugio por un momento ¿de acuerdo?-

Chi-chi le respondió y le dijo que regresaran pronto, ambos salieron, se alejaron de la pequeña playa y volaron hacia la orilla donde estaba el bosque.

- _¿Por qué quiere hablar en privado? ¿Por qué no puede solo decírmelo en la casa del maestro Roshi?_ -pensó Gohan, él sabía que Trunks tenía algo para él pero no sabía que podía ser. Quería ayudar a Trunks con su problema, lo extraño era que Gohan se sentía raramente atraído hacia él, no se suponía que debía sentir algo así pero estaba seguro de que pronto lo descubriría.

Gohan miró hacia el horizonte, nubes, pronto comenzaría a llover. Quizás no deberían estar afuera por mucho tiempo, volaron por el bosque cubierto con plantas y árboles altos, encontró el lugar que estaba buscando y se lo señaló a Trunks, volaron a la dirección indicada y aterrizaron frente a una casa del árbol de tamaño mediano muy bien construida con unos árboles de nogal, ambos ingresaron a la pequeña cabina.

* * *

 

En su interior contaba con diversos accesorios que eran útiles para un lujoso departamento, era evidente que había sido construido con ayuda de Bulma. Tenía baño, una cocina y un estéreo surround de Sony.

-Voy a poner algo de música-dijo Gohan mientras colocaba un CD en el estéreo, reprodujo la canción número ocho- _al_ _l the, small things, true care, truth brings, I'll take, one lift, your ride, best trip_ -cantó al mismo tiempo la melodía de Blink 182 se reproducía en los parlantes.

Gohan se volteó, algo sonrojado. Trunks lo miraba fijamente con una expresión en blanco.

-Jeje, lo siento. Esa es tu canción favorita ¿no es así?-Trunks lo interrumpió.

-Sí ¿cómo lo sabes?-respondió Gohan.

-Esa era la canción favorita de mi Gohan también-respondió Trunks a lo que Gohan apagó la música.

-Así que… ¿de qué quieres hablarme?-preguntó Gohan. Trunks dudó por un momento, debatiendo si se lo contaba o no. Entonces decidió que lo haría.

-Yo solo quería decirte… que de verdad me gustas, me haces recordar tanto lo que perdí.

-También me gustas, Trunks. Apenas te conozco pero realmente me gustas, se lo que sientes por mí, sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti-respondió Gohan. Trunks empezó a hablar.

-Simplemente no sabía cómo decírtelo antes, pero ahora siento que puedo compartir esto contigo ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo. Te traje aquí para contarte sobre mi primer beso, ahora, mi primer beso fue diferente al de muchas personas, sé que sonará extraño pero el mío fue con Gohan, no sabía qué hacer, sucedió el último día que estuve con él. Estábamos en mi habitación solo hablando acerca de irnos a acampar la próxima semana, cuando él se acercó a mí y me besó, muchas otras cosas pasaron, nosotros… hicimos el amor toda la noche y al día siguiente él se fue. Eso era lo que quería contarte, sé que sueno como un gran idiota ahora mismo pero eso es lo que hicimos y lo amé.

Gohan solo se quedó mirándolo de una forma más comprensiva que antes.

-Gohan, es solo que quería esa última noche con él. Si pudiera regresar y cambiar esa situación lo haría, sé que nunca lo harías pero te amo-Trunks respiró profundo, sacar todo eso fue una tarea difícil para él pero se sentía aliviado-lo siento, sé que sueno como un tonto al intentar usarte para algo como eso…-

Sus palabras fueron selladas, Gohan se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de Trunks, parpadeó un par de veces pero luego se relajo abriendo un poco su boca mientras Gohan introducía su lengua dentro de su boca. Mantuvieron el ritmo del beso por un minuto antes de separarse para tomar aire.

-Trunks, yo también te amo…-Gohan miró a Trunks con un afecto más profundo que antes, finalmente considero que lo que estaba sintiendo era amor hacia Trunks, no podía explicarlo pero sabía que era real-si pudiera, solo quiero hacerlo por ti. Lo que perdiste no se puede reemplazar, es por eso que quiero que seas feliz de nuevo-

Gohan se acercó para darle otro beso pero Trunks se negó.

-Gohan, no puedo hacerte algo así. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Pero tú no me haces daño, solo será por esta vez. Solo quiero ayudarte antes de que te vayas de nuevo, esta podría ser la última oportunidad para que podamos estar juntos-dijo Gohan.

-Pero ¿Cómo pode…?-fue silenciado con otro beso. Esta vez no lo dejó ir, había querido esto por un largo tiempo, no podía lidiar con un día más sin esto, sus labios se abrieron otra vez y sus lenguas pelearon una contra la otra. Trunks paso sus dedos por el oscuro cabello de Gohan, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, cada contorno de la espalda de Gohan. Gohan solo aferro sus brazos fuertemente al cuerpo de Trunks.

Sus manos trazaron su propio camino hasta llegar al cinturón de Gohan. Lo desabrochó lentamente, le quitó al menor sus pantalones tirándolos al suelo, la lengua de Gohan se colaba hábilmente en la boca de Trunks, amaba el sabor y la calidez de su boca mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a irradiar calor entre ellos. Trunks coló sus manos en la playera de Gohan, se separaron para que pudiera quitársela, entonces continuaron, su mano recorrió el pecho de Gohan, estaba atónito. Para un niño de su edad, Gohan tenía una excelente forma, por supuesto, él había estado peleando en toda su vida pero aún seguía impresionado por como su cuerpo se había desarrollado.

Trunks pudo sentir la excitación de Gohan a través de sus pantalones de combate, ellos anhelaban esto, no era cosa de una sola vez. Gohan se concentró en desabrochar el cinturón de Trunks quien dejó profundos besos por el cuello de Gohan. Primero se quitó su chaqueta y después su playera arrojándolas al suelo, ahora ambos estaban semi desnudos y muy excitados, podían sentirse el uno al otro a través de sus ropas.

Gohan comenzó a depositar en el cuello de Trunks y trazó su propio camino abajo dejando besos en su pecho y bajando el cierre de sus pantalones, su miembro comenzó a pulsar mientras Gohan apoyaba su mano allí y comenzaba a moverla de arriba hasta abajo. Trunks guió sus manos por el cabello oscuro del saiyajin de once años, sintiendo la textura de cada hebra.

Gohan mordisqueo los músculos del otro saiyajin muy ansiosamente trazando su camino abajo, detuvo sus movimientos, Trunks gimió al sentir como Gohan tomaba su miembro dentro de su boca. Primero lamió la punta sintiendo el cálido y salado líquido pre-seminal que brillaba en el miembro de Trunks. Gohan disfruto de su sabor, era mejor que cualquier cosa que alguna vez haya probado, pasó su lengua por el orificio tomando lo que pudo de ese liquido transparente. Cuando no pudo tener más, Gohan metió el miembro dentro de su boca, recorrió con su lengua la base del miembro del saiyajin más alto provocando que gimiera más fuerte que antes.

Gohan lamió y succionó muy tierna pero sensualmente mientras metía un centímetro más del miembro de Trunks en su boca. Trunks tomó la cabeza de Gohan forzándolo a meter el resto de su miembro, Gohan se percató de que ya no podía meter más dentro de su boca, entonces incentivado por su coraje introdujo todo lo que pudo, deslizando el último tramo por su garganta, después de eso, retomó su acción con su lengua, recorriendo el largo de su miembro causando que Trunks gimiera fuertemente.

-Gohan…ugh, me voy a correr-dijo Trunks en voz alta. A Gohan no le importó, él trataría de tragar todo lo que pudiera, quería sentir el sabor del dulce y salado líquido que estaba a punto de caer por su garganta, su lengua se deslizo alrededor del miembro justo antes de continuar succionando el objeto que se encontraba parcialmente bajo su garganta. Trunks gemía más alto y más fuerte que antes, Gohan pudo sentir el miembro de Trunks expandirse, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, algo cálido golpeó su garganta mientras un líquido claro descendía forzosamente por ella, Gohan intento ingerir todo lo mejor que pudo. Algo de semen se escurrió de su boca mientras tenía aquel extenso miembro en lo más profundo de su garganta tragando todo lo que podía de aquel líquido salado. Gohan envolvió una de sus manos en los testículos de Trunks comenzando a masajearlos ansiosamente. Trunks finalmente decidió hablarle.

-Gohan, está bien. No necesitas hacer nada más-Gohan se detuvo, retiro su miembro de su boca quitando todo el semen de ella-ahora es mi turno, déjame hacer algo por ti. Solo recuéstate en la cama-

Trunks impulso a Gohan a recostarse, el menor se apoyo sobre su propia espalda, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada. Trunks inmediatamente hizo su camino hacia los pantalones de Gohan intentando removérselos, Gohan elevó sus piernas para que Trunks pudiera quitárselos. Primero sus pantalones de combate, después sus bóxers, removiéndolos del cuerpo de Gohan revelando así su miembro, un poco más corto que el de Trunks pero extenso a su alrededor como el suyo propio, la punta del miembro del saiyajin más joven brillaba con el líquido pre-seminal como una linterna en la oscuridad. Trunks lamió levemente la punta del miembro de Gohan hasta el orificio, incomodando al resto.

Gohan gimió, él nunca antes había sentido algo así. Era algo completamente diferente a lo que había sentido alguna vez, no sabía cómo se sentía, él nunca antes se había masturbado, había oído sobre eso pero actualmente no sabía cómo se sentía aquello. Trunks saboreo el semen y decidió comenzar, deslizó su lengua por el miembro de Gohan, succionándolo tiernamente intentando no lastimar al menor. Gohan casi perdió el aliento, esta vez era mucho más abrumadora y se sentía mejor. Llevó sus manos a su boca cubriéndola en un intento por acallar sus gemidos de placer.

Trunks solo hizo mejorar la situación introduciendo el miembro de Gohan en lo más profundo de su garganta una vez más, lamiendo y succionando. Gohan pudo sentir que estaba llegando al clímax, nunca antes se había corrido y era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, mientras se corría en la boca de Trunks, Gohan dejo escapar algunos gemidos agudos de placer.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Trunks!-él nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera en toda su vida. Trunks tragó todo el semen que se había derramado del miembro de Gohan mientras el resto se escurría de su boca.

Gohan solo se quedo ahí, agotado, desconociendo lo que venía después. Estaba en otro mundo donde nada existía, donde podría quedarse para siempre sin saber o conocer nada más, estaba en la completa oscuridad donde solo él existía y nada podía incomodarlo pero fue traído de regreso al mundo donde vivía cuando sintió algo nuevo, algo cálido, largo y con forma ovalada, lo sintió moverse en su entrada dentro y fuera.

Gimió con fuerza antes de darse cuenta de que era Trunks. Trunks estaba introduciendo sus dedos dentro de la estrecha entrada de Gohan, era muy diferente a cuando Trunks había metido su miembro en su boca. Dolía, no era tan malo, pero dolía y se sentía bien al mismo tiempo, Gohan sintió el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras Trunks insertaba dos dedos más en su entrada, Gohan no podía comprender que era real nunca más, para él, solo existían él y Trunks en el mundo entero.

Trunks se detuvo luego de unos minutos y retiro sus dedos de la entrada del menor separando sus piernas.

-Gohan, solo dime si quieres que me detenga-le dijo Trunks a Gohan quien estaba respirando más aceleradamente.

-No te preocupes, solo continua, quiero que saber cómo se siente. No importa cómo, no te detengas-dijo Gohan con seguridad.

Gohan pudo sentir el miembro de Trunks presionarse en su entrada. No sabía que esperar, ninguna técnica de su entrenamiento lo preparó para algo como esto. Él nunca había planeado tener sexo con su mejor amigo del futuro, Trunks introdujo la longitud de su miembro lentamente dentro de Gohan y permaneció así un momento. Gohan grito, sus profundos gemidos de placer se incrementaron más y más.

Trunks esperó a que se calmara un poco, cuando lo hizo, comenzó a salir y luego a empujarse otra vez dentro de la entrada de Gohan. Gohan gimió cada vez más alto, Trunks comenzó con un ritmo relajado pero supo permanecer dentro y fuera con rapidez, el menor empezó a acostumbrarse a la intromisión con el miembro de Trunks invadiendo su entrada cada dos segundos, el dolor era surreal, la única cosa que encajaba con aquel dolor era el infinito placer, Gohan amaba cada segundo de ello, estar tan cerca de Trunks de esta forma y haciendo algo como eso.

Trunks ahora introdujo hasta la base de su miembro, empezó a moverse con más dureza y rapidez, pudo sentir que estaba alcanzando el clímax. Los gemidos de Gohan se hacían más audibles con cada minuto, dolía mucho pero no quería parar, sabía que esta era su última oportunidad de hacer esto con el mayor, ambos se movieron de un lado a otro con un ritmo certero, y entonces; Trunks liberó toda su semilla profundamente en el interior del niño. Gohan gimió fuerte se sentía como si lo hubieran desgarrado pero no le importó, el miembro de Gohan terminó esparciendo semen sobre él y Trunks, permaneció así hasta que el clímax haya terminado, Trunks colapsó en el pecho de Gohan, se quedaron así por unos minutos antes de que Gohan comenzara a hablar.

-¿Era eso de lo que querías hablar?-preguntó Gohan inhalando entre palabras

-Sí-respondió Trunks.

Gohan parpadeó levemente mientras Trunks removía su miembro de su interior, se abrazaron para mantenerse cerca del otro, el calor que irradiaba de ellos había nublado la ventana, la lluvia se filtro por las sábanas alrededor de la casa del árbol.

-¿Cuándo paso esto?-pensó Trunks, ninguno de los dos se tomo la molestia en limpiarse, solo permanecieron allí.

-Nunca volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta otra vez ¿no es así, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan tiernamente.

-No, pero no me importa ahora. Solo quiero disfrutar estos últimos momentos contigo, Gohan, porque nunca volveré a sentir algo así otra vez-respondió Trunks.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, se unieron en un profundo beso con sus lenguas chocando entre ellas quedándose profundamente dormidos, con sus cuerpos desnudos bañados en semen seco pero antes de que Trunks cayera dormido, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para vivir esa felicidad otra vez, porque él ya tuvo esa última noche con su mejor amigo.


	2. My One

By: _Sunshineteen_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

 

Se sentó solo en el bar con las luces atenuadas, a menudo iba allí en busca de consuelo y tratar de ahogar sus penas y pensamientos relacionados con el dolor del mundo.

-¡Malditos sean!-dijo gritando y golpeando con sus puños el suave mostrador.

-Señor, creo que ya ha bebido suficiente…

El joven levantó la cabeza y miro fijamente el bar, obviamente estaba muy ebrio.

-¡Muy bien, me ire! ¡Pero no puedes mantenerme lejos de aquí por siempre!-dijo levantando su dedo de forma amenazante y luego lo dejó caer rápidamente. El bartender solo le sonrió

-Sí, señor Son, regrese pronto-dijo mientras el hombre dejaba algo de dinero-¡pero, señor! ¡esto es demasiado!-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el joven ya se había ido a las calles frías y crueles. Habiendo reconocido que aquel joven no era nada más y nada menos que Son Gohan, hijo de Son Goku, uno de los guerreros Z sobrevivientes, pero no era solo un sobreviviente, su madre era una de las sobrevivientes de aquel devastador ataque y solo tenía a Gohan luego de haber perdido a Goku. Bulma también era una de las sobrevivientes, ella estaba envejeciendo a su edad pero siempre seguía siendo amable al mismo tiempo, ella a veces le brindaba a Gohan un tratamiento hospitalario como si fuera su propio hijo. Entonces allí estaba su hijo, Trunks, él era solo un adolescente que Gohan a veces entrenaba para ayudarlo a volverse más fuerte y luchar a su lado, pero también había un gran secreto y era el hecho de que Gohan estaba enamorado de su joven aprendiz.

-¡Maldición!-apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, apoyándose en si mismo esperando vomitar. Había bebido demasiado, entonces el mundo comenzó a girar debajo de él y se desmoronó.

-¿Gohan?... ¡maldita sea, Gohan, despierta!

Finalmente el saiyajin despertó y miró hacia arriba sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido, vio a Bulma…oh cielos, si que había caído bajo.

-Ouch-sostuvo su cabeza en agonía, Bulma apoyó algo sobre su cabeza para ayudar a que el dolor se vaya-¿Bulma? Porque… quiero decir ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Sabía que estarías afuera por algún lugar del centro de la ciudad-respondió Bulma, tratando de convencer al joven para que se recostara-por favor, Gohan, te conozco desde que eres un niño, he viajado alrededor de la mitad del mundo contigo ¿y piensas que no sé nada de ti? ¡Error!-

-Supongo que tienes razón-Gohan soltó una pequeña sonrisa-no sé si voy a poder entrenar mañana, me siento tan débil en este momento-

-Estarás bien-le aseguró Bulma.

-Bien, eso es algo bueno, después de todo, no quiero decepcionar a Trunks-dijo sonriendo para sí mismo.

Al día siguiente se despertó con el agradable aroma de comida recién hecha.

-Ugh-su cabeza aún dolía pero tenía tanta hambre que se levantó e hizo su propio camino hacia la cocina, vio a Bulma cocinando y sin siquiera voltearse, ella lo saludó-hey, Bulma ¿dónde está Trunks?-

-Oh, él estuvo despierto toda la noche cuidándote al enterarse de que no te encontrabas bien, se levantó y se hizo cargo de ti toda la noche.

Vemos que entra un niño, es un adolescente cuyos profundos ojos azules lo hacen parecer mayor. Está cansado por tener que cuidar a su mentor.

-Hola-dijo su madre alegremente.

-Hey-dijo brevemente sin decir una palabra más. Vio a Gohan y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara-¡Gohan-san!-

El joven estaba feliz de escuchar a la persona que amaba llamarlo por su nombre.

-¡Gohan! ¡¿Podemos entrenar hoy?! ¡Creo que me estoy volviendo más fuerte!-preguntó el adolescente de manera suplicante.

-No, querido. Deja descansar a Gohan un rato.

-Esta bien, Bulma. Me encantaría hacerlo.

La sonrisa del niño se hizo más grande por la emoción cuando corrió y abrazó a su mentor por la felicidad.

-Si tan solo fuera el tipo de abrazo que yo quiero.

No, estaba equivocado, ese abrazo era especial a su manera incluso si no era uno con amor, sonrió y puso sus propios brazos alrededor de su aprendiz correspondiendo dicha muestra de afecto.

Más tarde ese día, estaban entrenando afuera en un campo donde a veces descansaban luego de terminar el entrenamiento.

-Bien, creo que lo hiciste mejor esta vez-dijo el saiyajin mayor al adolescente.

-¡¿En serio?!-estaba emocionado por esta avalancha de comentarios.  

-Sí, definitivamente-dijo Gohan sonriéndole cálidamente. Hubo un silencio mientras ambos contemplaban al sol que se estaba poniendo, no se habían ido a casa en todo el día, ese era el momento perfecto, pensó Gohan, comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante esperando que nada saliera mal… _Grrr_ , se detuvo enseguida ¡maldición! Su hambre de saiyajin sacaba lo mejor de él.

-Bueno, quizás deberíamos volver ahora.

No… maldición… Gohan no quería volver porque él no podía ser romántico con Bulma alrededor y temía por la reacción del menor, en su lugar, solo acompaño a Trunks a casa.

-Bien, adiós, Trunks.

-¿Qué no te vas a quedar? Tenías hambre hace unos minutos atrás.

Maldita sea, tenía razón. Le gustaba la comida que Bulma preparaba y pudo sentir el aroma filtrarse por la puerta donde Trunks estaba parado, el menor olía bien también.

-Nos vemos, niño-se alejó volando sin mirar atrás para no sentirse mal.

-Oh, estás en casa-dijo Bulma con buen humor-¿dónde está Gohan?-

-Oh… él tuvo que irse-respondió Trunks un poco triste.

-Oh, es una pena, hice mucho para él.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Si?

-¿Gohan me odia?

-No, querido, él te ama mucho-dijo sonriendo para sí misma, porque ella ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no se había quedado? ¿Acaso tenía miedo? O quizás tenía miedo de que Trunks lo rechazara, probablemente, suspiró viendo hacía el bar que él tanto frecuentaba y fue hacía allí.

* * *

 

-Ah, señor Son, sabía que iba a volver.

-Sí, cállate y échame un poco de alcohol-dijo molesto y deprimido, arrojándole una propina al bartender.

-¡De inmediato, señor!-hubo un breve silencio mientras el bartender lo miraba asombrado y luego hablo-luce deprimido, señor Son-

Gohan ignoró su comentario por un momento, pero inclinó su cabeza.

-Sí, actualmente lo estoy.

-Bien, no se preocupe, cualquier cosa que lo esté molestando ya se le pasará-dijo el bartender mientras encendía la televisión-oh…no… esa pobre gente-

El saiyajin ebrio inclinó su cabeza otra vez y vio los destrozos en la televisión. Los gritos sonaban en sus oídos que eran sensibles a ese sonido que se volvía cada vez más y más alto retumbando en los oídos del hombre joven.

-¡No!-no pudo soportarlo más y corrió del bar. Estaba lloviendo, no llegó muy lejos, tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué a mí?-

Entonces la lluvia pareció iluminarse y detenerse, no, no se detuvo, todavía la escuchaba, miro hacia arriba y pudo ver al joven semi-saiyajin mirando hacia abajo con un paraguas en la mano, se veía hermoso.

-Gohan-san, mamá pensó que estarías aquí ¿necesitas ayuda?-acercó su mano a Gohan.

Sin pensarlo, el joven acercó al adolescente a sus brazos en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, lloró pero eso tampoco le importo y unas palabras inesperadas salieron de la boca de Gohan.

-Te amo, Trunks-pudo sentir al saiyajin más joven temblar ante esas palabras.

-Gohan-san, estás ebrio.

-¡No! ¡lo digo en serio!-el joven gritó estas palabras, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos mientras decía las siguientes palabras-¡Te amo, Trunks y siempre lo he hecho!-

Besó a Trunks en los labios en un beso suave y tierno, pudo sentir como la tensión se iba mientras comenzaba a relajarse en los brazos de Gohan y entonces comenzó a besarlo con intensidad creando una abertura en sus labios cerrados, enredando sus lenguas en un beso húmedo al mismo tiempo que saiyajin más joven emitía suaves gemidos de placer, luego se separó de él.

-Yo también te amo, Gohan-san…-unieron sus labios de nuevo, al mismo tiempo tocó la erección de Gohan haciendo que se apartara y se levantara, sonrió-parece que alguien está emocionado-

-¡Oh, mierda!-dijo Gohan cubriéndose con las manos por la vergüenza provocando que su rostro se tornara de color rojo profundo. Trunks quitó las manos de Gohan y puso su mano ejerciendo una leve presión en ese lugar, esto provocó que el saiyajin soltara un suave gemido de placer.

-Gohan…-jadeó Trunks con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Sí?-respondió el otro saiyajin.

-Hazme tuyo.

Gohan se congeló, no, esto no podía ser más que un sueño, por mucho que quisiera, el adolescente aún era menor de edad.

-No lo sé, Trunks. No creo que…

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡estoy listo! ¡siempre lo estuve! Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? tú me amas ¿no es cierto? ¡así que follame!-le exigió el menor.

Gohan quedó atónito ante esas palabras y pudo ver la determinación en los ojos del menor, no había temor… solo determinación. El joven suspiró ¿cómo podía llegar a debilitarlo de esa manera?

-Está bien, pero ni una palabra de esto a tu madre o me matara.

-Mi mamá no está aquí así que ella no lo sabrá.

* * *

 

Trunks se recostó en el sofá esperando a que Gohan trajera consigo una sábana, sin dudarlo, el saiyajin más alto saltó al sofá causando que el menor quedara encima de él, Gohan miró a su pequeño amante  y sonrió mientras se acercaba y se besaron con sus lenguas enredándose en un húmedo beso. El adolescente tomó la erección del mayor causando que emitiera un profundo gemido de placer, el saiyajin comenzó a lamer el pecho de Trunks, luego lamio sus pezones haciendo que quedaran erectos y duros mientras el menor emitía un gemido.

La noche continuó con besos y placer, pero pronto llegó el día, el saiyajin adulto abrió sus ojos, su cabello era un desastre y su piel bronceada estaba bajo las sábanas, miro a su costado para encontrarse con un joven saiyajin de cabello lila, todo lo que pudo pensar fue “ _¡Mierda! ¿Acabo de acostarme con un menor?_ ” ahora estaba completamente despierto. El saiyajin más joven despertó.

-Hey, Gohan-san…-dijo un poco dormido.

-¡¿Trunks?! ¡¿Qué hicimos anoche?!-preguntó Gohan ahora histérico.

-Bueno, te embriagaste e hicimos el amor…

-¡No! ¡Esto está mal!-dijo Gohan abruptamente levantándose y comenzando a vestirse-¡maldita sea, soy tan idiota aprovechándome así!-

El saiyajin no respondió, en su lugar tomó la mano de Gohan y lo atrajo de vuelta a su lugar.

-Shhh, no digas eso… yo si quería que eso pasara…

Gohan solamente se dio por vencido y se acostó con las manos del adolescente unidas a las suyas, mientras el sol caía en un hueco del techo, ambos parecían ángeles. Después de un largo momento intimo, bajaron las escaleras solo para ser sorprendidos al ser saludados por Bulma.

-Hola, chicos.

Claro, los chicos ahora estaban en shock. La sensación de culpa de tener sexo a espaldas de tu madre sería muy difícil de mantener en secreto.

-Bien, siéntense los dos-les ofreció amablemente. Mientras ellos se sentaban frente a la mesa, Bulma se volteó hacia ellos, el saiyajin adulto susurro en el oído del más joven.

-¡Pensé que dijiste que tu mamá no estaría en casa!

-¡Lo hice!-susurró el otro saiyajin molesto-¡ella probablemente regresó a casa anoche!-

- _Genial… solo, genial_ -pensó Gohan.

-Entonces, Gohan, me imagino que estuviste bebiendo la otra noche ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Si, Bulma-respondió el hombre joven, arrepentido. Ella soltó una risa suave y sonrió para sí misma.

-Así que ¿Durmieron bien los dos?

Ante esta observación, los dos casi se atragantan con el desayuno que Bulma les había preparado.

-Vamos chicos, lo supe desde hace un tiempo y finalmente tuvieron el valor para aclarar sus sentimientos por el otro.

-Entonces ¿no estás enfadada?

-No ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Yo no puedo decidir sus vidas por ustedes, solo espero que sepan lo que quieren.

El saiyajin adulto se sonrojó y ahí habló.

-Confía en mí, Bulma, protegería a Trunks incluso si eso significa arriesgar mi propia vida.

-Sí, lo sé, Gohan. Ahora ¡vayan a entrenar ustedes dos! ¡No quiero tenerlos aquí sin hacer nada!

Ante el comentario, ambos salieron por la puerta. Entrenaron hasta que el sol cayó y entonces Gohan llevó a su joven koibito (*) a un lugar especial, un árbol de sakura, se sentaron allí por lo que pareció ser toda una vida, parecía que el único sonido que podía escucharse eran el latido de dos corazones como uno solo y el suave viento. Entonces, el saiyajin adulto hablo en un suave susurró en el oído del menor.

-Te amo, Trunks… eres mi cielo, mi tierra, mi todo, no sabría que hacer sin ti.

El adolescente se quedó sin palabras por un minuto procesando todo eso.

-Sí y tú eres mío también, Gohan.

Entonces Gohan tomó su mano con la suya y un suave beso rozó la piel suave del adolescente, este fue sin duda el momento más feliz en la vida del joven adolescente, soñaría con este día para siempre.

-Oye ¿Qué tal si tallamos nuestras iníciales para simbolizar nuestro amor para siempre?

El joven hizo un gesto mientras sacaba una navaja y tallaba las iníciales G x T  en un corazón, luego ambos se levantaron y se besaron bajo la luz de la luna pero lamentablemente, ese sería su último beso. Gohan había perdido su brazo peleando contra los androides, por mucho que Trunks estuviera con él intentando detenerlo para que no peleara, no funcionó, el saiyajin no dejó de lado su orgullo para pelear.

-¡Gohan! ¡No puedes pelear!-dijo el adolescente con los ojos llenos de esperanza, maldición esos ojos eran los mismos por los cual Gohan se había enamorado, la misma mirada que le dio cuando le pidió entrenar-¡por favor! ¡soy más fuerte ahora! ¡somos un equipo! ¡podemos hacer esto!-

-Está bien, Trunks, tu ganas, vamos-dijo el saiyajin sonriendo.

-¡De acuerdo!-Trunks se veía feliz pero de repente, un golpe en el cuello por parte de Gohan lo dejo inconsciente.

-Lo siento, Trunks. Como dije antes, no sé de lo que sería capaz si algo te pasara…-lo besó en los labios y voló por última vez.

Cuando Trunks despertó, una fuerte alarma comenzó a sonar. Su corazón se detuvo.

-No… no puede ser…-se reusaba a creerlo, voló sobre la ciudad que parecía una eternidad, sobre la oscura y fría ciudad, estaba lloviendo, entonces distinguió algo-no…-aterrizó y entonces pudo ver-Gohan… no, no puede estar muerto-

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control de sus ojos, corrió y sostuvo el cuerpo frío sin vida de su amante en sus cálidos brazos, entonces el adolescente supo que simplemente lo había perdido, la sangre fluía por sus dedos junto con la lluvia como una mezcla de tristeza y dolor.

* * *

 

En el funeral, nadie hablo, solo se daban soporte y lloraban, cuando todo terminó Chi-chi fue a ver al joven saiyajin.

-Gohan me habló mucho sobre ti… él siempre estará ahí para ti, solo recuerda eso-le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

Ella tenía razón, Gohan siempre lo protegería, sonrió y las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, se arrodillo y tomó una flor, la besó y la dejó mientras decía

-Te amo, Gohan… tú eres mi cielo, mi tierra, mi todo.

Leyó la tumba que él, su madre y la señora Son habían colocado, enterraron a Gohan bajo el árbol donde él y Gohan compartieron un beso especial y tallaron sus nombres, la tumba decía: “ _Gohan Son, querido hijo, amigo y alguien que peleó hasta el final ¡nunca te olvidaremos, Gohan!_ ” también estaban su fecha de nacimiento y muerte, Gohan tenía veinte años… era muy joven para morir, pensó el adolescente. Se levantó y en el viento pudo ver a su amante, Gohan, su corazón se detuvo.

-¿G-Gohan?

Los petalos de sakura cayeron del árbol y la brisa mecía el cabello negro de su sensei, se volteó para reconfortar a su joven aprendiz con sus suaves ojos grises.  

-Trunks…-sonrió, los ojos de Trunks se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el ángel se aproximaba, entonces él hablo de forma suave como el viento-hey, no llores ahora ¿qué paso con mi hombre fuerte?-

¿Acaso él pensaba que era fuerte? Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Trunks.

-Hey, necesito que seas valiente, mi koibito-dijo tocando su rostro y Trunks no pudo sentir nada más, pero estaba aliviado de que Gohan estuviera ahí, Gohan se inclinó y lo besó, Trunks tembló como la primera vez que Gohan lo besó y se relajó, se separaron aunque Trunks no quería que terminara, extrañaba que hicieran el amor y se besaran bajo la luz de la luna, aunque sabía en su corazón que eso no volvería a suceder, Gohan estaba muerto y algún día él también lo estaría pero por el momento no podría estar con él como lo deseaba.

-Tengo que irme ahora, Trunks.

Entendió que por mucho que quisiera, sabía que Gohan debía irse y algún día, él se uniría a Gohan y estarían juntos para siempre. Entonces Gohan susurró en voz baja contra el viento

-Te amo, Trunks-con eso desapareció en un remolino de plumas y una pluma cayó sobre su mano, la sostuvo contra su corazón y susurró, aunque Gohan se haya ido estaba seguro de que él oiría sus palabras

-También te amo, Gohan.

Y con eso estaba seguro de que siempre tendría sus recuerdos… para siempre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulario japones: 
> 
> (*) Koibito: [Etimología] palabra compuesta de Koi "cariño" y hito "persona" deriva del sustantivo Novio, novia o amante


	3. Secret

By: _bvbsix_007_

Translation: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

 

Trunks miro a su sensei con temor, lo había hecho, había derrotado a los androides y aunque Trunks no era lo suficientemente fuerte para incluso soportar esa oportunidad, lo ayudo como pudo, viviendo con temor ante la sola idea de que el próximo ataque de los androides fuera definitivo, fue en su mayor parte un suspiro de alivio; sin embargo, Trunks estaba en la cima de un edificio destruido, mordiendo su labio inferior. Sus manos estaban sudando y sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Decidió que hoy sería el día en el que dejaría de ser un bebé y le diría a su sensei la verdad, le diría a Gohan lo que sentía por él, obviamente estaba aterrado, él era un hombre fuerte, valiente e inteligente… Trunks solo se veía como un pequeño débil bebé llorón. Estaba seguro de que Gohan a veces pensaba lo mismo, él siempre mentía y le decía “Trunks, eres fuerte. Más de lo que tú piensas” eso último era lo que Trunks había grabado en su mente.

-Trunks, hey niño ¿estás bien? Te veo muy distraído.

Escuchó la profunda voz de Gohan detrás de él, Trunks suspiró y sintió su corazón caer cuando lo llamó “niño”, odiaba esa palabra, odiaba esa palabra más que la jodida nada, era solo una bofetada en el rostro, otra prueba de que no había posibilidades de que Gohan le gustara más que solo un aprendiz o un amigo.

-¿Trunks?

-Um, sí, estoy uhh estoy bien, Gohan-Trunks se volteó y casi cayó hacia atrás de no ser porque Gohan estaba parado cerca de él-tengo una confesión que hacer, p-pero no puedo decírtelo, pienso que tú v-vas a o-odiarme-

-¿Odiarte? Nunca podría odiarte, Trunks. Eres como mi hermano pequeño-sonrió, despeinando el cabello de Trunks con su mano, el adolescente apartó su mano.

-¡ES POR ESO QUE NO PUEDO DECIRTELO! Tú solo me ves como un hermano pequeño y nada más.

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡NADA! Olvida lo que dije, ¡tengo que irme!-gritó el menor, volando lejos y lo más rápido que podía, pero por supuesto, Gohan es más rápido que él, fue jalado hacia atrás después de que una fuerte mano se aferró a su muñeca-¡déjame ir! ¡esto no es justo!-

La voz del adolescente se quebró mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, no era así como se suponía que terminara, él no pensó que sería tan difícil, había imaginado que confesaría su amor eterno, sería rechazado y luego fingirían que eso nunca pasó.

-¡Tranquilízate! Puedes contármelo.

-Tú eres la única persona a la que no puedo decirselo, Gohan. Te asustarás y te reirás de mí y terminaré por perderte.

Gohan le secó las lágrimas, preocupado por lo que debía confesarle, no podía ser tan malo como él suponía que debía ser.

-Te prometo, no importa que es, no voy a gritarte o a reírme de ti. Pero tampoco pienses que vas a perderme, confía en mí-dijo con su voz severa cuando atrajo al niño en un abrazo.

-Teamomásqueaunamigo. Losiento,Gohan-soltó el menor.

El hombre abrió la boca para pedirle al menor que repitiera lo que había dicho pero fue interrumpido por un par de labios posándose sobre los suyos, el niño se aferró a él y le dio un torpe y áspero beso, obviamente su primer beso también pero Gohan no podía corresponder el beso, aún estaba intentando registrar lo que estaba pasando, Trunks lucía mortificado cuando finalmente se separó de su sensei.

-¿Qué fue eso, Trunks?-preguntó un poco calmado para el asombro de Trunks.

-No sé lo que me pasó, lo siento mucho, no volveré a hacerlo nunca más, es una promesa.

El hombre tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos, Trunks intentó apartarse por temor a lo que Gohan iba a hacerle pero él lo sostuvo firmemente.

-¿Cómo puedo olvidar el beso que recién acabas de darme? Vamos a comenzar de nuevo-las palabras de Gohan hicieron que el corazón de Trunks latiera en shock-solo sigue mis indicaciones-le dijo antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besar al adolescente otra vez.

Fue ese suave y lento beso lo que hizo que Trunks se relajara en los brazos de Gohan, tomó los brazos del menor colocándolos alrededor de su cuello antes de que sus brazos se aferraran a su pequeña figura. Trunks gimió contra los labios de Gohan mientras el hombre le apretó el trasero. Eso fue suficiente, se estaba dejando llevar, así que se apartó del niño de cabellos lilaceos.

Gohan le sonrió al niño frente a él dándole un pequeño beso, antes de cargarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo hacia la Corporación Capsula, él niño de catorce años seguía confundido pero… ¿acaso no era obvio lo que ese beso significaba?

-No eres el único que tiene una confesión, Trunks.


	4. So different... so the same

By: _Hentai Institute_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

 

Tu, siempre fuiste tú, incluso cuando era un chibi (*) te tenía, entonces ¿no es apropiado que te tenga como chibi? Realmente no estoy muy seguro, quiero decir, sé que este tipo de afecto no está del todo… aceptado por la mayoría, pero hay algo tan Kami malditamente irresistible en ti ¿cómo puedo irme sin dejar que mi mente descanse?

Yo sé que te gusto, no es tan difícil darse cuenta, quiero decir, vamos, Trunks-san. Es muy fácil de ver: tus gestos, tus miradas, tu protección… no tienes que ser un genio para notarlo, lo sabes, se que te gusto. Quiero decir, realmente te gusto, es solo que… no pensé… que me gustarías también.

¿Sabes? En este momento pienso que eres más un hermano pequeño que un amante potencial, era tan fácil estar enamorado de Mirai, lo hacías todo tan fácil, eras mi todo, mi guardían, mi soporte… mi amor…pero al final, eso era todo lo que podía darte ¿no? Mi amor.

Haces que sea tan sencillo ver la verdad, Trunks-san, incluso a través del flequillo puedo observarte mirándome. ¿Sabes? Casi pensaría que es espeluznante… si no estuviera seguro de que eras uno de los buenos, eso de alguna manera lo hace más cómodo, creo, sabiendo que estás de nuestro lado, supongo.

Siempre fue tan fácil para mí perderme en ti, incluso como chibi, tienes cierto… carisma que no puedo negar, tampoco nadie más si vamos al caso, puedes verlo en tus gestos tan pronto entras en una habitación. Todo el mundo ama a Gohan pero no del mismo modo en que lo hago…

Eres lindo ¿lo sabes, Trunks-san? Los dulces, el helado, la ayuda con mi tarea, las flores… los paseos, el beso… fuiste el primero ¿sabes? Nunca he besado a Lime como todos piensan que hice, no puedo creer que tú seas el primero.

Y nunca me lo dijiste ¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Acaso quieres lanzarme con una esfera de ki a otra dimensión? Nunca dijiste nada, nunca me lo contaste. Y muchas semanas después, no habías dicho nada… ¿me odias por eso?

Nunca pensé que me gustarías de esta forma, Trunks-san. Quiero decir… eres un chico, Okaasan (*) me contó todo sobre ese tipo de personas pero… no quiero creer nada de lo que ella dice ¿no está mal dudar de tus padres? Eso es lo que siempre me enseñaron ¿No está mal no ser tu mismo? Eso es lo que siempre me enseñaron…

Yo… yo no estoy seguro de que debería hacer, quiero decir, en verdad… creo… yo creo que te amo, Gohan-san pero yo no creo que sepa qué hacer ni a donde ir ¿tú también sientes algo por mi? ¿Algo más allá de un simple compañero? ¿Puedes seguir viéndome como un amigo? Sé que no has tenido muchos de esos, estar cerca de las personas de tu edad no es algo que hayas sido capaz de hacer.

Amo a mi Okaasan, ella es una increíble mamá y sé que ella solo tiene intenciones puras pero…yo no sé nada más, la quiero, realmente lo hago, ella solo quiere lo mejor para mí pero… ¡maldición! ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil?

Sé que amas a tu familia, Gohan-san pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cuanto de tu silencio es inducido por tu madre, sé de suma cuenta todo lo que haces, de eso estoy seguro je y luego esta ese momento en el que realmente le dijiste que irías con Okaasan a Namek, tienes tus agallas, chibi.

¿Por qué las respuestas ya no son fáciles? ¿Por qué no me puedo leer un texto y extraer la respuesta correcta como siempre lo he hecho? No me gusta esta indecisión, esta… sensación que tengo en la boca del estómago cada vez que oigo esto ser mencionado en una conversación. No me gusta, Trunks-san pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Desearía demostrarte una manera exacta de lo que significas para mí: cuán importante has sido en mi crecimiento. Un beso, es solo un beso ¿ne? No cuando es un beso de parte mía para ti, no cuando quiero que signifique más de lo que tú crees, no cuando es… mi manera de decirte cuanto te amo.

En un mundo perfecto, Trunks-san, podríamos ser amigos. Saldríamos a comer, hablaríamos de nuestro día, discutiríamos inventos e historias a través de diversas áreas del universo… podríamos ver una película o quizás debatir las diferencias entre las teorías de tu madre y Bulma-san… podríamos ser amigos, Trunks. Sería genial tener un amigo como tú.

En un mundo perfecto, podríamos ser amantes, tu y yo, podríamos salir por un helado… sé que tu favorito sigue siendo menta con chispas de chocolate, incluso podríamos ir a almorzar, podríamos hablar y reír de todas las cosas que haremos ahora, excepto… quizás por el hecho de que no quiero volver a casa solo al final de la tarde…

Fue tan extraño verte hoy, quiero decir, realmente no hemos… no hemos hablado el uno con el otro desde el otro día, bueno, supongo que tres semanas no pueden ser consideradas como “el otro día” ¿verdad? Mi concepto del tiempo se ha deteriorado desde que apareciste… yo… solo quiero saber cómo se supone que debe ser.

Lamento tener que estar aquí hoy, Gohan-san pero era por algo de necesidad, dado que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Okaasan y todo eso. La máquina del tiempo aún tiene otro mes más antes de que se cargue apropiadamente, espero que no te moleste si me quedo, chibi, prometo que no será por mucho más tiempo.

Pero a pesar de toda la confusión, aún me pregunto cosas por la noche cuando estoy en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, quiero decir ¿Quiero que te vayas? ¿Quiero que te quedes? ¿Lamento lo que pasó? ¿Quiero algo más? Creo que estoy cansado de todo, Trunks-san. Creo que estoy… cansado de pensar…

¿Te das cuenta de cuántos años tienes exactamente, chibi? ¿en serio? todas las que has tenido que soportar en tu vida, todas las muertes, las peleas, las lágrimas… sé que debes tener a tu padre por un tiempo más largo esta vez pero… ¿no es extraño como vengo hasta aquí para salvarlo solo para que él muera otra vez? Lamento mucho que tengas que estar allí para eso otra vez, Gohan-san. De verdad lo intenté…

Supongo que si Otousan (*) estuviera aquí, él sabría qué hacer. Sé que no puedo ir con Okaasan… y sin embargo quiero a Bulma como si fuera mi hermana mayor, no creo que ella este tan emocionada con mi decisión, Dende sabe que no puedo ir a hablar con Vegeta-san… ¿Quizás deba decirle al señor Piccolo?

Ya sabes, creo que el Namek lo sabe. No se si hablaste con él o si tiene algo que ver con su estado de ex guardían pero él lo sabe, y estoy seguro de que piensa que eso es adorable ¿se lo dijiste? Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo…

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en esto todo el tiempo? ¡Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme lo suficiente como para meditar y mucho menos hacer mis tareas! ¡Maldito seas, Trunks-san! ¡Maldito seas por hacerme pensar todo lo que se supone que estaba mal!

¡Maldito seas por hacerme pensar que no sé nada!

¡Maldito seas por ser mi amigo!

¡Maldito seas por hacerme pensar que te amo…! 

Realmente me preocupo por ti, niño. Quiero decir ¿cómo vas a ser en dos, tres, ocho años? ¿Acabarás igual que mi Gohan sin importar lo que haya pasado? No, no puedo permitir que eso suceda, eres incluso más fuerte que él cuando…

Eres más fuerte ahora, Gohan-san. Sí, nada más, me gustaría pensar que te ayude con eso.

Te amo, quiero decir, “amor” ¿qué es? Nunca se define de la misma manera dos veces en lo que respecta a diccionarios y enciclopedias… y si le preguntas a la gente que piensan, te darán su definición, sé que amo a mi madre y a mi padre, sé que amaré a mi nuevo hermano ya sea una niña o un niño no me importará. Yo “amo” a Bulma-san y estoy seguro de que en algún lugar “amo” a Vegeta-san pero… ¿Dónde encajas tú en esta ecuación?

Me gustaría… realmente volver a hablar contigo antes de irme, Gohan-san. Nunca fui bueno en las despedidas pero me niego a dejarte sin decir nada, aunque tampoco quiero sonar como un baka (*) ¿Me odiarías por amarte? ¿O te molestarías por irme?  

¿Podrías llevarme contigo? Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería el futuro: Otousan dijo que el viejo ermitaño tiene una hermana que puede ver el futuro ¿Es este nuestro futuro o el tuyo lo que ella ve? Quizás sea nuestro…

Tal vez sería mejor si me voy, tengo capsulas, puedo irme a vivir en una isla hasta que sea el momento de que me vaya… solo dile a Okaasan que esto es algo que tengo que hacer incluso dile que me voy de visita, todo lo que realmente necesito es un minuto para decirte que… necesito decirte todo antes de que desaparezca con la promesa de no volver… Eso es todo lo que realmente necesito ¿ne?

Siento como si mi… memoria, mi aprendizaje estuviera intentando engañarme, es unilateral “bosque para los árboles”, ya sabes y mi consciencia suena exactamente como Okaasan. ¿Será posible para mí olvidar todo lo que me enseñaron? ¿Podría comenzar de nuevo, como una pizarra en blanco…?

Sabía que esta tentación estaría aquí cuando mi Okaasan me preguntó que estaba planeando hacer, y si no fuera por Goku-san seguramente habría regresado simplemente para verte de nuevo. Gomenasai (*), Gohan-san, se que nunca debería haber…

Tal vez ¿puedo olvidar…?

Entonces ¿crees que es posible? Como… en serio, quiero decir ¿puedo amarte? ¿el amor es la palabra correcta? ¿soy gay? Dende-sama ¿eso es verdad?

Yo… me siento responsable de algo, no estoy seguro de lo que es aún pero solo sé que hay algo… ¿soy malvado? Quiero decir, no es tan bueno estar jugando con una línea de tiempo como esta pero solo estoy haciendo lo que pensé que ayudaría, supongo que significa que es algo… bueno… ¿te he… corrompido? ¿te he contagiado?

Yo… soy… mm… gay, no, eso no me suena bien ¿es posible amar a un chico y no ser gay? Okaasan nunca me contó que hubiera días como este…

Tengo tanto miedo de que resulte ser como Otousama. Arrogante, egoísta, orgulloso, doloroso, apasionado, atento, solitario... yo... desearía que fuera más fácil. Quiero decir, si me voy esta noche ¿podría posiblemente dejarlo todo atrás...? Y si puedo ¿qué estoy perdiendo exactamente...?

Oh, es verdad, a ti.

Si yo voy contigo, si me escapo de la casa ahora mismo y vuelo hacia ti ¿podrías besarme de nuevo? ¿me dirías con palabras reales como te sientes? ¿me llevarías a casa contigo? ¿me llevarías lejos? Kami-sama…  una parte de mí desea que…

Mi bolsa ya está equipada, realmente nunca la desempaque. Sería tan sencillo irse ahora… solo ir, entrenar durante las próximas seis semanas, la ventana está justo allí, ya está abierta. Puedo ir a cualquier lugar que quiera, excepto el único lugar en el que quiero estar…

¿Estarías dispuesto a hablar conmigo? ¿Podríamos resolver esto? Quiero decir, realmente me gustas, Trunks-san. Bueno… estoy empezando a pensar que realmente me gustas… como tú, como si me quisieras… yo… ¿eso está…bien…?

Quiero gustarte de la misma manera que me quieres, chibi. Quiero ver todo desde tu perspectiva, sé que estoy nervioso ¡no tienes idea! Pero… ¿es así como tú te sientes? ¿Estás nervioso también? ¿Somos iguales después de todo?

Sería muy fácil simplemente irnos ahora mismo, siempre tengo una bolsa llena, nunca se sabe cuando iras a entrenar al bosque con Otousan o si necesitas ir a otro planeta alienígena. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es tomar mi cepillo de dientes… y la ventana ya está abierta, podría ser tan fácil…

Tal vez debería hablar con Otousama, mientras lo mantenga por menos de un minuto ¿debería ser capaz de resistirme, ne? Después de todo, el hombre está lleno de sorpresas… Hmn ¿sabes que sería realmente divertido? Si mi padre también estuviera enamorado de ti, Gohan-san pero eso podría asustarme…

Necesito saberlo, Trunks-san, necesito saber si estás pensando en esto también, podría volverme loco si estornudo una vez más…

¿Soy alérgico a algo? No creía que los saiyajin podrían enfermarse, bueno, supongo que los semi-saiyajin pueden ¿ne? Malditos estornudos…

* * *

 

-/ _Si Okaasan alguna vez se entera de esto, de todo esto, probablemente nunca podré casarme/_ -sacudió la cabeza hacia un lado permitiendo que el viento liberara los confines de su visión, suspiró profundamente, volvió un ojo cauteloso hacia la luna, se suponía que no debía tenerle miedo, después de todo era solo una proyección que se originaba en la Corporación Capsula para evitar el inevitable pánico que surgiría al descubrir que ya no había luna, pero no debía dejar que se bajara la guardia.

Miro hacia abajo, observo a los árboles pasar apresuradamente, su entusiasmo por no hacer nada más que lo que habían hecho desde un principio dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-/ _Suertudas/_ -pensó mientras rodaba sobre su espalda para mirar las estrellas mientras viajaba-/ _malditas cosas, probablemente nunca tuvieron que pensar tan duro sobre la completa existencia del mundo/_ -

Vio venir otro lento suspiro, sus dedos sostenían la bolsa de mano que colgaba, la puso a descansar sobre su estómago mientras continuaba su indeciso vuelo hacia el origen de la falsa luna.

Relajándose un poco bajo la calidez aterciopelada de la noche del final del verano, Gohan cerró los ojos, liberando una ligera nube de confusión en cuanto a su motivación.

-Es que… quiero decir, soy yo ¿Cómo es que puedes…?

Tanto él como sus pensamientos se estrellaron de cabeza en un obstáculo repentinamente presente.

Que gracioso… no recordaba que hubiera árboles o rocas tan altas.

El joven se incorporó, frotando ociosamente el golpe que había impactado en su cabeza con una expresión de dolor que hizo que su frente se hundiera más en sus pensamientos.

-Maldición-resopló irritado, congelándose de repente al escuchar su nombre.  

-¿G-Gohan-san?

Nunca, en un millón de lunas habría pensado que Trunks se encontraría aquí con él, parpadeó de sorpresa, el príncipe de cabello lavanda se humedeció los labios persuadiendo el ambiente para que el silencio incómodo volviera a caer sobre ellos.

-Gohan…san ¿estás…estás bien?

Gohan miró, sin parpadear, a la figura medio oculta por su diminuta sombra iluminada por la luna ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿de dónde vino Trunks? ¿esto también era una proyección de la Corporación Capsula?

Dejando las preguntas de lado, retiró mano apoyada en la parte posterior de su cabeza para alejarla del golpe que había estado atendiendo solo por un breve momento, el semi saiyajin de ojos oscuros observó a su compañero.

-¿T-Trunks-san? Yo… no te vi, allí-lanzó una rápida mirada al suelo con los ojos vagando por el terreno en busca de su explicación invisible de por qué era que se encontraba allí a esa hora de la noche-lo…lo siento, supongo que no era…-volteó su ceja arqueada hacia el pálido Ouji (*)-en verdad no estaba prestando atención-

Dejó caer su cabeza en señal de disculpa, reprimiendo silenciosamente sus palabras quedando atrapado en su propio entorno.

-Maldito papá, maldito tú y tu…tu…-frunció el ceño.

-Yo, está bien, Gohan-san. Yo también estaba un poco distraído…-inclinándose levemente por respeto a su antiguo sensei, Trunks dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Entonces-se llevó una mano a la cabeza, adaptando el propio gesto de vergüenza de los Son-¿qué es lo que te trae por…-miró alrededor dejando caer su mano-… aquí?- ¿Qué hacía ahí de todos modos?

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron ante la sola idea de contarle su secreto a la persona que había estado contemplando en secreto.

-Yo… uhm, solo…-la inspiración lo golpeó-solo estaba terminando de estudiar algunas criaturas nocturnas que están en su hábitat natural, ya sabes- y un encogimiento de hombros cerró el acto, marcándolo para siempre.

Son Gohan: ¡pésimo mentiroso, extraordinario!

-¿Quieres decir como murciélagos y esas cosas?-Trunks sonrió.

-Hai (*)-Gohan asintió. Trunks entrecerró los ojos examinando el área.   

-¿Todo el camino hasta aquí? Sugoi (*) no tenía idea de que pudieran llegar tan alto…

Gohan tragó saliva, su rubor desapareció por el pálido tono cerúleo del falso satélite.

-Sí, bueno ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿no deberías estar…?-se atragantó, no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que debería estar haciendo el semi-saiyajin pero hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse endeble-¿durmiendo o algo?-cerró los ojos con humildad- _de todas aquellas noches…_ -

Trunks colocó la mano detrás de su cabeza otra vez, algo aliviado por el hecho de que su compañero semi-saiyajin no lo estaba observando… bueno, visualmente, de todos modos “estaba solo” ¿qué podía decirle al niño para que no se asustara?

¡Maldición! ¡odiaba mentir! ¡lo odiaba! Aunque tenía que decirle algo a Trunks, pero ¿qué?...

La verdad.

Reaccionaron antes de verse a los ojos tomando un profundo respiro antes de hablar al unísono. La maraña de palabras puso el color rojo en sus mejillas, iluminando mutuamente cada facción de saiyajin con un escarlata pálido.

-Go…

-men…(*)

Ajustando su bolsa, Gohan volvió a tragar saliva.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, Trunks comenzó a inquietarse.

-Trunks

-Gohan-san

Tal vez fue por instinto, quizás fue Kismet o tal vez un viento muy fuerte… pero lo que sea que los atrajo en un abrazo, se aseguró de que permanecieran así hasta que la noche pasara. Dirigiendo una nublosa mirada hacia los primeros rayos del amanecer, el Ouji de cabellos lilaceos le dio a su joven complemento un ligero apretón, despertando al niño de sus últimos minutos de la media siesta que compartieron en los brazos del otro.

Se apartó lo suficiente como para poder quitarse el cansancio de los ojos, Gohan observó con sumo cuidado como el sol se acercaba al cielo.

-Na…ni (*)

Kami-sama ¿había pasado tanto tiempo? Volvió una mirada dudosa hacia su otra mitad más alta que él, el miedo y la indecisión habían invadido su mente.

El príncipe bostezó dirigiéndole a su compañero de cabellos oscuros una triste sonrisa.

-Tu madre va a estar preocupada.

-Sí-Gohan desvió la mirada. Trunks instintivamente considero la situación.

-Te tienes que ir.

-Lo sé-el chibi suspiró. Se rió entre dientes.

-Si fuera tu padre y tuvieras que volver a casa, él podría haber venido detrás de mí si entraras oliendo como yo. / _Hay que agradecerle a la luna por sus pequeños favores ¿ne?/_

El son olfateó, si, definitivamente olía a Trunks podía ser una buena ventaja que su madre no fuera parte Saiyajin. Aunque esa teoría aún no se había comprobado...

Liberando el agarre que ejercía sobre el niño, el Briefs se pasó una mano por su rostro cansado.

-Sí…bueno…

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Había salido la noche anterior para huir y por lo que parecía, también lo había hecho el niño / _¿Quieres que me vaya, Gohan? Solo di esas palabras y me iré…/_

-Quédate conmigo.

Trunks negó con la cabeza ¿Qué había sido eso?

Gohan ajustó su mochila, sus ojos seguían sin abandonar los orbes azul pálido frente a él.

-Quédate conmigo, Trunks-san, yo…-¿Qué?-yo creo que…-baja la voz y su mirada se desvió una vez más hacia el suelo-creo que… te amo-

Él lo dijo, lo dijo en voz alta, suspiró, se sintió mejor, mucho mejor.

El Ouji más joven se inclinó hacia adelante, cruzando sus ojos con los del joven semi-saiyajin.

-¿Gohan-san? / _Te maldigo niño, por saber siempre lo que estoy pensando…/_

El Son lo miró fijamente, parpadeando de vez en cuando para proteger su visión.

-Yo… te amo, Trunks-san. Por favor… no te vayas…-volvió a pensar su súplica-o si te vas, no te vayas solo-

Trunks no pudo evitar la contracción de una sonrisa que trataba de invadir la línea de sus labios ¿Acaso el menor solo dijo lo que acababa de decir…? Gohan abrió sus brazos, colocándolos firmemente alrededor del cuello del semi-saiyajin.

-Si necesitas irte, no te vayas solo…-dejó un suave beso en la mejilla pálida del príncipe haciendo que ese segundo durara un poco más-si necesitas ir, llévame contigo-

El joven sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo agarre a su joven consorte, tal vez había un verdadero Dios en el cielo después de todo…

-Hai, chibi. Entonces, si tú quieres, podemos irnos juntos.

-Hai- Gohan sonrió en el hueco del cuello de su príncipe ¿lo ven? No era tan difícil, retrocedió depositando un leve beso en los labios de su compañero-juntos, Trunks-san-

-Kun (*), chibi, san (*)-Trunks rió entre dientes-me hacen sentir viejo-

Gohan arqueó una ceja.

-Pero eres viejo, mayor, quiero decir…-se mordió el labio pensativo-¿no es así?-

-En realidad, chibi. Técnicamente solo tengo nueve meses…-Trunks sonrió ¿podrían ser las cosas más confusas de lo que ya eran?

-Bueno, supongo que eso nos convierte en chibis entonces, ne ¿chibi?-El semi-saiyajin de cabellos más oscuros sonrío. El Ouji se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que sea que te haga feliz, niño.

Gohan negó con la cabeza liberándose del agarre del otro joven.

-Claro, niño-despeino los pálidos hilos purpuras que estropeaban la verdadera herencia del Mirai-lo que sea que te haga feliz-

El príncipe entrelazó sus dedos con los del joven Son-

-Tú me haces feliz, Gohan.

Se sonrojó, intentando tocar el aire bajo sus pies.

-Tú también me haces feliz, Trunks-sa…kun…

Tomo un aire de felicidad mientras reanudaban su vuelo olvidado en la noche anterior, tomados de la mano. Trunks dirigió una mirada afectuosa hacia su pequeño acompañante, rechazando cordialmente la invitación al querer ocultar su creciente sonrisa, aún tendría que irse a casa dentro de un mes más o menos pero al menos tendría algo de compañía y no era como si no pensara en regresar, después de todo, él tenía familia aquí, amigos.

Y también tenía a su amor.

Tenían familia y amigos.

Ellos regresarían.

Ellos volverían a visitar esa época otra vez.

_/Juntos/._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulario Japonés: 
> 
> (*) Chibi: Sustantivo japonés derivado de la descripción de una persona pequeña o niña/o
> 
> (*) Okaasan: Palabra japonesa para referirse a un miembro familiar, en este caso, la madre
> 
> (*) Otousan: Palabra japonesa para referirse a un miembro familiar, en este caso, el padre
> 
> (*) Gomenasai/ Gomen: Se utiliza como una manera formal de disculpa, la forma corta "Gomen" se escucha muy frecuentemente, ya que la utilizan mucho los niños y jóvenes como una abreviación de la palabra. 
> 
> (*) Ouji: Palabra japonesa que significa “príncipe”
> 
> (*) Sugoi: Exclamación japonesa de sorpresa o entusiasmo, equivalente a "¡genial!", "¡buenísimo!", "¡excelente!" o "increíble" y "asombroso”.
> 
> (*) Nani: Sencillo, significa "¿Qué?" en Japonés
> 
> (*) Hai: Modo de afirmación
> 
> (*) Kun, san: Muestras de respeto hacia una persona


	5. Somewhere my love

By: _Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

 

Gohan apoyo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba tendido confortablemente en el césped fuera de la Corporación Capsula; era una de esas raras veces en las que se tomaba un descanso de su constante entrenamiento cuando este se estaba tornando oscuro. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, la puesta de sol llena de salpicaduras anaranjadas, amarillas y rosas, la aparición de la luna sobre las montañas distantes, los rayos dorados mostraban que el sol se desvanecería en un pequeño duelo antes de sucumbir a la voluntad de la luna, el viento de la noche soplaba a través de los árboles en el jardín trasero de la Corporación Capsula, el burbujeo del río que seguía lentamente su curso. Era difícil pensar que el mundo estaba al borde del genocidio, toda la población humana.

Gohan suspiró, respirando juguetonamente soplando las hébras negras que caían en sus turbios ojos color chocolate. La mayor parte de su vida había estado involucrado en luchar y en su joven protegido, Trunks, el príncipe de cabellos liláceos, había vivido toda su vida bajo las limitaciones de la batalla, pensó en su amigo mucho más joven que él, el joven de veinte años frunció el ceño. Trunks parecía más distraído de lo habitual ¿los preadolescentes de trece años siempre fueron así? Gohan no lo podía recordar, fue hace tanto tiempo, el sonido de una puerta golpeando sacudió al Son de sus pensamientos.

Trunks emergió, sus helados ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz tenue, camino lentamente hacia Gohan, sus manos estaban cruzadas frente a su cintura, sus pasos eran dudosos, Gohan levantó la vista para encontrarse con Trunks y se sorprendió por la cantidad de miedo ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? Gohan se apoyo sobre sus codos, mirando al chico que se aproximaba, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa y palmeó la hierba a su lado en una invitación abierta. Trunks hizo una pausa, inseguro de sus propias intenciones antes de ceder, se sentó junto a su sensei cerrando los ojos, Gohan aprovechó el momento para analizar a su aprendiz. En el rostro juvenil se había perdido algo de su alegre vigor, líneas de ansiedad que no correspondían con su edad se grababan en sus rasgos; su piel ligeramente bronceada se había vuelto más pálida.

Gohan inmediatamente se movió a una posición sentada, con las piernas cruzadas en su regazo, colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro del otro, se sorprendió cuando Trunks se estremeció, sus ojos mostraban tanto miedo y anhelo que Gohan estaba seguro de que su mente estaba imaginando el breve destello de emoción. Gohan alcanzó al más joven, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de Trunks. Trunks lo empujó lejos, poniéndose de pie enojado.

-¡No me toques, Gohan-san!-fue todo lo que dijo Trunks mientras huía de su vista, Gohan dejó escapar un audible suspiro, un poco más enojado con la actitud de Trunks. Gohan saltó del suelo y comenzó a perseguirlo.

-¡Trunks! ¡Espera!-gritó Gohan, seguro de que el resto del mundo podría escucharlo. Gohan estaba agradecido de que tuviera más experiencia que su amigo, ya que en cuanto vio la gris y sombría camisa, este agregó un estallido extra de velocidad cuando Trunks se derrumbó, las manos sostenían en puñados el césped, Gohan se sentó a su lado con los brazos alrededor de la esbelta cintura-Trunks… ¿Qué sucede?-

Trunks sollozó entrecortadamente.

-¡Lo odio, Gohan-san!-gritó golpeando el suelo-¡odio esta vida, Gohan-san! ¡odio la lucha! ¡odio la muerte! ¡odio a los androides! ¡odio todo!-Trunks emitió esta última palabra jadeando, se giró y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan-odio lo que siento, Gohan-san-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Trunks?-Gohan acarició los mechones lilaceos, sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de las hebras, la acción simplemente hizo que Trunks llorara más fuerte y más pesado, se aferró a la tela del gi de Gohan, sus manos estrujaban como si fueran las patas de un gato-Trunks, por favor, dime, estás comenzando a preocuparme-

Gohan conocía esta preocupación, el infierno solo había comenzado unos meses atrás…

Trunks dejó de llorar, sus resplandecientes ojos azules se encontraron con los de su sensei.

-Gohan-san… ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?

-N-No, yo no…-la extraña pregunta tomo a Gohan por sorpresa.

-Ya veo-un pequeño rayo de esperanza surgió-¿Y alguna vez…?-

-No hay tiempo para enamorarse, es una carga en nuestro objetivo de derrotar a los androides.

La esperanza se había ido, era evidente en la tenue sombra que se proyectaba sobre los ojos de Trunks, Gohan se rió entre dientes, su mano sostuvo la mejilla del menor, Trunks miró a su sensei, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión.

-Pero…si me lo presentaran y conociera a esa persona realmente bien, me gustaría.

-Cuando hablas de conocer a esta persona realmente bien… ¿qué tan bien?

-Solo a alguien que conozco de hace más de cinco años.

El cerebro de Trunks procesó rápidamente la información

- _¿Cinco años? Él solo me conoce desde hace más de cinco años ¿eh? Entonces eso significa que ¿soy yo?_ -Trunks sonrió, inclinándose ante el suave toque, solo había conocido la verdadera compresión de Gohan y de su madre; el resto… él nunca lo supo, incluso su propio padre. Trunks beso la palma callosa-Gohan-san... ¿y si esta persona es otro hombre?-

-No me importa-Gohan se acercó a Trunks.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa si esa persona es más joven que tú?-susurró Trunks, respirando con dificultad. Gohan presionó sus labios con los de Trunks en un suave beso, disfrutando el sabor del joven adolescente.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-Trunks asintió felizmente colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan-Trunks… ¿me amas?-

-Te amo mucho, Gohan-san. Tenía miedo de que… no me correspondieras.

-Aaah ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy un niño y soy ocho años menor que tú-Trunks arrugó su nariz y volvió a besar a Gohan.

-Bueno… también te amo, Trunks.

-Me alegro, no sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho si no me correspondías-Trunks bostezó, cansado de tanto llorar-Gohan-san ¿dormirías conmigo?-ante la amplia mirada de Gohan, Trunks se rió-¡no de esa manera! Quiero decir ¿me abrazarías esta noche?-

-Por supuesto que lo haré, vamos ¿quieres que te lleve?-Trunks asintió, Gohan tomó a su joven novio en sus brazos y regresó a la Corporación Capsula, la calidez que le produjo tener a Trunks en sus brazos fue agradable, hizo que Gohan se sintiera tan… feliz, una sensación que hacía años que no había sentido, Gohan cambió el peso entre sus brazos abriendo la puerta trasera, asintió saludando a Bulma.

Bulma sonrió volviendo a sus cálculos, la genio de cabellos celestes observó la forma en la que Gohan sostenía a su hijo y su sonrisa se amplió.

-Les tomo el tiempo suficiente-comentó, mirando a Gohan desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Gohan dejó al menor en su cama, desvistiéndolo y colocándole su pijama, Trunks murmuró, sus ojos soñolientos se fijaron en Gohan. Gohan se rió quitándose todo su gi, excepto sus pantalones, arrastrándose a la cama, Gohan atrajo a su amor más cerca de él, Trunks se acurrucó junto a Gohan besando su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Gohan-san.

-Buenas noches, amor.


	6. Secrets by the moon

By: _Ice Angel_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

 

Podría quedarme aquí para siempre, bañado por el suave resplandor de las luces lunares, mis brazos completamente envueltos alrededor del pequeño bulto que está tan cerca de mi cuerpo y mi corazón, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, la sedosa sensación de tu pálida piel sin marcas contra mi piel bronceada y desgastada por las peleas, es un éxtasis sentir tus mejillas calientes bajo mis callosas yemas de los dedos. Estoy en el cielo...

La sensación de tus tiernos labios sobre los míos…

Tu pequeña y suave lengua acariciando la mía…

Tu sumisión para mi…

Sin embargo; tú me controlas.

Eres mi todo en ambos mundos, un mundo tan oscuro en el que puedes pintar el cielo de una docena de dimensiones con la desolación que lo habita, la sangre que se ha derramado sobre él y los horrores que contiene, en ese mundo eras la luz, la única esperanza para nuestro mundo, pusiste al mundo en movimiento. Pero luego de esa fatídica noche el mundo fue silenciado, sumido en un pozo de infinita oscuridad, el día que te sostuve contra mi pecho, las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro cuando te llamé… rogando porque no me dejaras, pero lo hiciste.

Ahora, en este mundo, los cielos están pintados con los tonos plateados de los amaneceres que he visto contigo, iluminados por tu sonrisa y tu inocencia, en este mundo estoy más cautivado por ti, enamorado del sonido musical de tu risa y el brillo a través de tus profundos ojos. Una vez más, la vela de la esperanza que había estado enterrada bajo mi corazón hecho jirones por tanto tiempo, ha sido encendida, las pesadillas de un mundo infernal que me atormentaban día y noche fueron borradas de mi mente cuando estoy acostado aquí, capaz de sostener tu ágil cuerpo cerca del mío, tu dulce aroma ahuyenta las sombras que han amenazado con consumirme durante tanto tiempo; estoy completo…

Estar lejos de ti, aunque sea por un segundo, me lastima el corazón. Es como si me perdiera una vez más, en la oscuridad, incapaz de encontrar la salida, pero tú me iluminas, tú me haces vivir, me haces querer avanzar hasta el día siguiente, solo para saber que tú estarás allí, a mi lado, a pesar de todo.

Te acerco más, sintiendo como escondes tu cara dentro de mí, gimiendo por el contacto de esos labios de color cereza contra mi pecho desnudo, no puedo perderte, no ahora, te acabo de encontrar… sumerjo mi rostro en los espesos mechones de ébano de tu cabello, cayendo al cielo que tu creaste. Solo somos nosotros dos, acostados sobre las sábanas de mi cama, los rayos de la luna acariciando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, trazando su camino sobre nuestras figuras delgadas, masajeando suavemente los poderosos músculos que yacen debajo de nuestra carne Saiyajin. Las estrellas que brillan contra la aterciopelada oscuridad sobre nosotros son los únicos testigos de nuestro acoplamiento, nos dirán, nos dicen con sus luces parpadeantes, que la oscuridad del cielo nocturno esconde nuestro secreto de aquellos de tu mundo.

Eres tan joven, la tentadora fruta prohibida que has tenido frente a mí que he devorado sin pensar en las consecuencias, no pude resistirme, lo siento, no podía soportar simplemente mirarte, tenía que tenerte para hacerte mío una vez más. Te he despojado de tu inocencia, dejándote a conocer y experimentar cosas que un niño de tu edad no debería saber todavía, sé que he sido egoísta, pero no pude resistirme.

Pero sé que no eres un niño, ningún niño podría hacerme sentir como tú. Aunque tu cuerpo es joven, tu alma y mente están muy por delante de sus años. Tus ojos; esos deslumbrantes orbes obsidiana que tienen tanta inocencia también muestran la sabiduría despreciada por años de guerra y dolor, los ojos son las ventanas del alma y del amor. No puedes esconder tus sentimientos de mí, desviando la mirada, escondiéndote detrás de la suave caricia de un rubor en tus mejillas juveniles...

Solo estoy pensando en ti…

Cuanto te quiero…

Estar contigo…

Estar dentro de ti…

Para sentirte debajo de mí…

Suplicándome…

Un suave gemido escapa de mis labios, el débil sonido resonó contra las oscuras paredes de esta habitación, puedo sentir como te mueves, tu aliento se acelera, el aire cálido y suave que escapa de la deliciosa caverna que es tu boca, baila sobre la sensible carne de mis pezones. Lentamente, se abre un párpado celestial, tus ojos oscuros, cubiertos con lo que queda de tus sueños, fijándose en los míos…

Puedo sentir mi dificultad para respirar, eres tan hermoso, la criatura mítica que juega en mis recuerdos durante el día y bendice mis sueños en la oscuridad de la noche, es como si con un solo toque pudieras haber desaparecido, desaparecido de mi vida una vez más… solo una mera aparición, un sueño. Como si pudieras leer mi mente, el toque aterciopelado de tus suaves dedos rozaron mis labios, acariciando mi rostro, tu suave palma presionó mi mejilla, en tus ojos están esas ventanas que puedo leer tan bien, nuestras acciones no tienen reparo, esos ojos tan viejos en el rostro de un niño me tranquilizan, presionando mis cálidos labios húmedos en tu pequeña palma. Y allí, bajo el silencio de la luna y el centelleo de las estrellas, bañado en las sombras de la noche, puedo mostrar el amor verdadero que mi corazón posee para ti. Soy capaz de apreciar la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos, el sabor de tus labios en los míos, la calidez de tu cuerpo que ya compite con el mío, el sudor que brilla sobre tu pálida piel.

La sensación de nuestros cuerpos, alcanzando su propia cima juntos como si fuéramos uno.

Y somos… uno…

Acostados allí, en el resplandor de nuestro amor, con nuestra respiración pesada, estoy feliz. Pero el suave tono azul comienza a iluminar el cielo fuera de la ventana que nos advierte que el sol traicionero, persiguiendo los secretos de la noche, se mueve para exponernos, y aunque lo odie, aunque mi alma duela, debemos separarnos.

Un último beso abrasador, uno de promesa, amor y lujuria, esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para sentirte. Tu no lo sabes… lo siento, koibito…

Por mucho que odie dejarte, tanto como odio alejarme, crees que nuestra despedida será breve, que es nuestro último adiós. Ese beso, se quedará conmigo para siempre, ya sea para atormentar mis sueños o alegrar mis días, es la última oportunidad que tendré para estar a tu lado.

Porque no somos más que esclavos de la vida, simples cosas que el destino debe controlar, debo regresar y pintar mi triste mundo con colores más claros, trayendo la luz que has traído a mi vida, a mi mundo y sé que no pasará ni un día sin que mi mente caiga sobre ti, el único amor que mi corazón puede tener, porque es tuyo y solo tuyo.

Te amo, Gohan…

No importa donde esté…

No importa ni el día ni el tiempo que pase

Eres tú a quien más amo

Mi koi, mi amor, mi Gohan

Por siempre seré tuyo

Mirai no Trunks Briefs.


	7. The Fantasy [+18]

By: _Freewater_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

* * *

 

No muchas personas lo saben o están dispuestas a admitirlo pero el sonido de hacer el amor es casi tan dulce como el acto mismo. La respiración dificultosa, el crujido de la cama, los nombres con los que se llaman mutuamente mientras están en éxtasis, todo eso es suficiente para hacer que me corra.

Su respiración irregular en la parte posterior de mi cuello es increíble, es cálido, dulce y casi tan bueno como la sensación dentro de mí, entrando, saliendo, entrando y saliendo.

Oh, dios. No pares, no pares ¡se siente tan bien! ¡se siente tan bien!

Apenas puedo creer que sea yo, es lo mismo cada vez que estamos juntos. Dios, amo a este hombre.

Hoy es su turno de llegar a la cima y como siempre, lo hace con una actuación estelar. Me alegro de haberme reportado enfermo hoy, porque simplemente no podía perder un tiempo de calidad con mi bebé sobre un montón de papeles inútiles que necesitan mi atención.

Gruñe mi nombre en mi oído detrás de mí, sujetándome más fuerte en un esfuerzo por obtener más control y hacer que dure un poco más, está a punto de correrse, él siempre hace eso antes de correrse.

Unas pocas embestidas duras más tarde, no puedo contarlas porque mi mente no podría hacer ningún trabajo real en este momento si mi vida dependiera de ello, envuelve su brazo libre con fuerza a mi alrededor, y el otro lo necesita para sostenerse, entierra su rostro en mi cuello, se estremece y gime bajo cuando entra en mí lentamente, ordeñándose hasta que se seque.

Nunca me cansaré de esta sensación, pero aún no he terminado.

No te detengas, estoy casi allí, por favor, dios ¡no pares!

Tengo la mala costumbre de mendigar cuando estoy a punto de correrme, siempre me siento tonto cuando lo recuerdo más tarde, pero en este momento no me importa, quiero que me libere ¡AHORA!

Él se retira y me empuja sobre mi espalda, sonrío a sabiendas mientras se prepara para caer sobre mí.

Él siempre hace eso cuando es el primero en venirse, no es que me importe ni nada, hay menos desastres.

Mi espalda se arquea y los dedos de los pies se curvan, su boca hábilmente me trabaja ahora, gemidos inadvertidos escapan de mi garganta antes de que salga aullando mientras hundo mis manos en su cabello.

Él saca su boca y comienza a besarme y lamer mi miembro, bastardo burlón, y no volverá a trabajar hasta que le gruña amenazante, él solo sonríe antes de chuparme de nuevo.

A él le gusta cuando me cabreo con él en la cama, no me preguntes por qué, para mucha gente eso sería lo último que intentarían hacer mientras sacan algo de sus amantes, pero lo hace.

Grito su nombre y me arqueo casi al salir de la cama cuando llego, mi cuerpo se contrae y se convierte en una pila de carne licuada mientras me hundo más en el colchón, respirando con dificultad mientras deslizo distraídamente mis manos a través del cabello sudoroso de mi amante, tocando su rostro amorosamente con mis dedos.

Dios, amo a este hombre…

* * *

 

No pasó ni media hora después, Trunks estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, ajustándose la chaqueta y atándose los zapatos mientras se preparaba para salir.

Gohan está al otro lado de la cama ahora deshecha, haciendo lo mismo.

Trunks echó un buen vistazo a su alrededor, suspirando mientras sacaba un cigarrillo e intentaba evitar que sus manos temblaran mientras lo encendía, tomando una calada desesperada para calmar sus nervios. El humo del cigarrillo apenas se notaba ahora que el aroma del sexo flotaba en el aire.

La fantasía había terminado y era momento de regresar a la realidad.

Trató de evitar que su corazón cayera mientras se preparaba para irse. Podía permitirse un lugar mucho mejor para que se llevaran su lujuria, pero un hotel caro en el último piso sería demasiado elegante, demasiado extravagante, demasiado romántico y no sería bueno tener eso, parecería que estaba esforzándose por conseguirlo, como si de verdad le importara y preocuparse en arruinar lo que tenían, eso no podía suceder.

Gohan se acercó para besar sus hombros, ronroneando en su oído mientras le masajeaba los costados.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?-preguntó, mostrándose impaciente por su próxima reunión.

Trunks enseñó rápidamente sus características para aparentar ser más duro mientras se apartaba de lo más cercano a su broma de una relación en un abrazo amoroso verdadero. Porque si Gohan no se detenía, Trunks seguramente lo convencería de nuevo para hacerlo otra vez.

-Sí, está bien, simplemente no te retrases como la última vez-se burló, tomando otra bocanada calmante de su cigarrillo. Había intentado dejarlo una vez pero a veces juró que se volvería loco sin la complicada carrera de ratas que era su vida. Por lo tanto, la cadena de fumar.

Gohan se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Lo que sea-dijo, Trunks lo siguió de cerca como siempre lo hacía.

Hicieron lo que vinieron a hacer, así que no tenía sentido quedarse más de lo necesario. Sin embargo; Trunks deseó haber podido quedarse más tiempo. Si tan solo pudieran fingir por un poco más de tiempo, lo que estaban haciendo significaba mucho más para el contrario.

Trunks cerró la puerta rota, era el número ocho del motel barato, detrás de él, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era devolver la llave de la habitación.

Gohan lo miró de arriba abajo y le dio un largo beso en los labios, uno que brindaba volúmenes de posesividad, pero más específicamente, transmitía un mensaje diciendo algo así como “¡eres mío!” como si alguna vez pudiera olvidarlo.

-Te veo mañana entonces.

Una gran sonrisa se curvó en su rostro antes de saludar amigablemente y despegar hacia el cielo nocturno. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si solo fuera un buen amigo, se despedía y no como un amante antes de volver a casa con su esposa.

* * *

 

Trunks habría dado cualquier cosa para la persona por la que Gohan iba a casa noche tras noche, pero en cambio se vio obligado a conformarse con ser el cero a la izquierda, fantaseando sobre como él era el amor de la vida de Gohan, el centro de su universo, el que compartía su cama con más que sexo casual.

Era tan injusto que Gohan tuviera que volver con su esposa, pero Trunks no podría tenerlo como él lo hizo, no si quería mantener lo que tenían y lo triste era que pensó que valía la pena.

Siempre pensaba en la esposa de Gohan, Videl. No era un pensamiento odioso, no, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo aquí pero estaba lleno hasta los topes con los celos y algunas veces tenía un toque de sarcasmo y enojo. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, dolía, no importaba cuánto intentara ocultarlo, dolía. El hecho de que Gohan pudiera follarlo y admitir abiertamente que ni siquiera le caía bien dos minutos después, y cómo todavía podía estar tan apegado al hombre a pesar de las crueles palabras que le decía.

Se rió de sí mismo, por ser tan tonto como para estar cerca de un hombre tomado. Por permitirse ser poseído cuando juró que nunca lo haría.

- _La perra no sabe lo afortunada que es_ -pensó, alejándose, esperando con ansiedad el día siguiente.


	8. Just the two of us

By: _Leelee_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

_I see the crystal raindrops fall_

_And see the beauty of it all_

Mire a mi aprendiz por el rabillo del ojo, observándolo mientras se recostaba sobre la suave hierba, permitiéndose descansar un poco después de nuestro entrenamiento, él nunca se relaja por completo, aunque no es que lo culpe por ello; con los androides acechando, nadie puede bajar la guardia por completo. Vi como sus ojos azules se cerraban en su totalidad, su mente estaba satisfecha con su reciente progreso.

Él tiene hermosos ojos.

_Is when the sun comes shining through_   
_To make those rainbows in my mind_

Nunca antes lo había pensado realmente (está bien, si lo hice…) pero todo en Trunks era hermoso, todo lo que hizo fue hecho con una gracia natural heredada de su padre. Permití que mis ojos vagaran por su cuerpo, observando su pequeña pero musculosa figura.

-¿Gohan?

Parpadee rápidamente, notando que ese príncipe de cabellos lilas me estaba hablando.

-¿Gohan?-repitió-¿estás bien?-

-Uh, sí, Trunks. Solo estaba… pensando en los androides… si…

-Oh.

_When I think of you some time_   
_And I want to spend some time with you_

Se acomodo de forma que quedara de costado, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y el codo sobre la hierba, me miró con esos expresivos ojos azules.

-¿Crees que podremos vencerlos? Quiero decir, son tan fuertes. Cada vez que vamos a la batalla, siempre nos derrotan.

-Lo sé, Trunks. Pero no te preocupes, podremos hacerlo.

-¡Pero solo somos nosotros dos, Gohan!

_Just the two of us_   
_We can make it if we try_   
_Just the two of us_

Sonreí, sus palabras invocaron un recuerdo de lo más profundo de mi mente.

-¿No es eso una canción?

-¿Qué?-Trunks parpadeó, obviamente nunca había escuchado la canción de la que le estaba hablando.

-“Solo somos nosotros dos”… ya sabes…just the two of us…we can make it if we try…no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy diciendo ¿verdad?

La expresión en blanco en el rostro de Trunks fue más que suficiente respuesta a mi pregunta, sonreí de nuevo.

-Amigo, eres viejo. Nunca antes había escuchado esa canción-dijo.

Me reí suavemente y él me sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Mi risa se apagó y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia, teniendo un ángel delante de mí. Era tan raro ver a Trunks mostrar una sonrisa genuina, había olvidado cómo podía iluminar su rostro, acentuando sus ya atractivas facciones.

_You and I_

-¿Gohan?

Mi cerebro apenas registró su suave llamada y sacudí la cabeza, despejándolo de todos mis pensamientos, ahora no era el momento de vivir en un mundo de fantasía, tenía un planeta que proteger, un aprendiz para entrenar.

-¿Gohan? Has estado distraído todo el día ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, Trunks. No te preocupes por eso.

-¡Oh, vamos! Puedes decírmelo ¿Crees que soy demasiado joven para entender? Honestamente, Gohan, ya no soy un niño.

Él tenía un punto a favor, en este mundo era difícil para cualquier persona tener una infancia. Todos los niños tuvieron que crecer rápido, esa era una de las principales razones por las que peleo: para darle a los niños la oportunidad de ser un niño, especialmente Trunks. Sabía que no podía recuperar lo que los androides habían hecho pero si pudiera derrotar a esos monstruos mecánicos, entonces podría ver esa sonrisa iluminar su rostro con más frecuencia.

-Gohan… lo estás haciendo de nuevo, estoy realmente preocupado por ti.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

Vi como fruncía su ceño, su labio inferior sobresalía levemente ¡se veía tan malditamente lindo! Entonces noté un parpadeo de inspiración en sus ojos por un segundo antes de que esos orbes zafiro comenzaran a brillar por las lágrimas.

_We look for love, no time for tears_

_Wasted waters’s all that is_

-¿Trunks?

Una sola lágrima cayó por su mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaba usando su habilidad para llorar ordenando que le contara mi secreto, sonreí mentalmente por su astucia. Lo observe mientras su labio inferior bajaba un poco más, sus ojos se volvían más brillantes por las lágrimas, su nariz temblaba con cada inhalación.

-Esa mirada no funcionará en mí, Trunks-le dije, ambos sabíamos muy bien que la declaración era una mentira.

_And it don’t make no flowers grow_

_Good things might come to those who wait_

Trate de apartar mi mirada de la suya, los iris de color cerúleo se encogieron aún más con cada segundo que pasaba, pero fue en vano, mis ojos estaban fijos en su rostro, una parte de mi no quería apartar la mirada.

-¿Puedes decirme que sucede, Gohan?

Me mordí el labio, sofocando el impulso de reírme con su pequeña voz, sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

La tristeza de sus ojos se desvaneció y suspiró, se secó los ojos con las mangas y me miró por un momento, lentamente una sonrisa se dibujo por su rostro, un brillo travieso creció en sus ojos, se sentó y se arrastró hacia mí, cortando la pequeña distancia entre nosotros, de repente nuestros rostros estaban a solo centímetros de distancia.

_Not to those who wait too late_

_We got to go for all we know_

-Por favor, Gohan…-susurró, su aliento me hacía cosquillas en el rostro.

Reprimí un sonrojo cuando note que su tono de voz había bajado, busque en sus ojos un indicio de lo que estaba planeando, pero no encontré nada, él podía enmascarar perfectamente sus emociones igual que Vegeta.

-Trunks…

Lo que sea que estuviera planeando, hizo desaparecer mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de un toque en mi pierna, mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban mi muslo derecho, sentí un calor crecer en mi entrepierna y les agradecí a los dioses porque llevaba puesto mi gi holgado de entrenamiento.

-Vamos, Gohan. Solo somos nosotros dos…

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us_

Tragué saliva, solo somos nosotros dos, Kami, nunca podré quitarme esa canción de la cabeza ahora. Trunks movió su rostro más cerca, la punta de su nariz tocaba la mía, su cabello sedoso rozaba mis mejillas, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados con cierto deje de… ¿lujuria? No, no puede ser. Debe ser mi imaginación…

_Just the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us_

Su mano se aferró y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa sexy, una sonrisa muy sexy ¿cuándo aprendió a hacer eso? cerró el pequeño espacio entre nosotros y presionó sus labios en los míos, eran suaves, tal como lo habían sido en mis sueños, cuando su lengua se deslizó fuera de su boca para lamer mis labios, con gusto los separé permitiéndole la entrada.

_You and I_

Nuestras lenguas luchaban, luchaban por el dominio, levante mi mano dudoso al principio para pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Un gemido escapó de su garganta y de repente mis pantalones sueltos se volvieron demasiado confinados.

Fue demasiado pronto, Trunks retiró su lengua para mi consternación, debió haberse dado cuenta porque se rió entre dientes para sí mismo. Me besó de nuevo con ternura y comenzó a morder y chupar mi labio inferior, su mano que había estado descansando pacientemente en mi muslo comenzó a moverse nuevamente, acariciando mi pierna, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron suavemente el material, haciéndole cosquillas a la sensible carne que había abajo.

_I hear the crystal raindrops fall_

_On the window down the hall_

Se apartó de mí, su mano aún acariciaba mi muslo, sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa sexy otra vez.

-¿Me dirás ahora?-preguntó con voz ronca.

Abrí la boca para responder pero no salieron las palabras, las sensaciones de ese beso aún estaban frescas en mi mente… y en mis pantalones, mire hacia abajo esperando que mi erección no fuera muy obvia.

Lo era.

Bueno, tal vez Trunks no se daría cuenta.

-Bien, parece que alguien está un poco emocionado ¿ne?

¡Maldita sea!

Me reí nerviosamente, moviéndome en vano en un intento de encubrirlo, las comisuras de la boca de Trunks se movieron hacia arriba y se mordió el labio para sofocar sus risitas. Sentí que me ardían las mejillas y supe que me estaba sonrojando furiosamente, la visión causó que Trunks se sacudiera con una risa reprimida.

_And it becomes the morning dew_

_Darling, when the morning comes_

Después de que Trunks se calmara a una capacidad razonable y mi vergüenza se hubiera desvanecido, enfocó sus magníficos ojos azules en mi y giro su cabeza hacia un lado, sonrió tímidamente, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-Uh, Gohan ¿te importaría si… me ocupo de eso por ti?

_And I see the morning sun_

_I want to be the one with you_

Mis cejas se arquearon en completo shock ante su pregunta ¿simplemente me pregunto… lo que creo que acaba de preguntar?

-Trunks…

Se deslizó más cerca de mí, su mano regresó a mi pierna, vagando más y más por mi muslo, sus dedos rozaron la punta de mi erección, el contacto aún se sentía a través de la tela, me estremecí ante su toque.

-Trunks-dije de nuevo-yo…-

-¿No quieres que yo…?

-¡No! Quiero decir, yo…-me detuve tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de expresar mis emociones-no sé cómo decir esto…-

-Solo dime lo que sientes-dijo con una mirada esperanzadora en sus ojos.

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us_

Tomé una respiración profunda, exhalando mientras suspiraba y recolecté mis pensamientos.

-Trunks… la razón por la que he estado distraído es porque… he estado pensando en ti, siempre estás en mi mente. Supongo… que te amo, Trunks.

La amplia sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro, hizo que mi corazón se derritiera. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz antes, extendió la mano, me abrazó y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

_Just the two of us_

_Building big castles way on high_

_Just the two of us_

-Yo también te amo, Gohan-murmuró.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de su esbelta cintura y lo acerqué más a mí, el estribillo de esa vieja canción pasó por mi mente y sonreí, apenas éramos nosotros dos…

_You and I_


	9. And I you [+18]

By: _Sadako_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

 

Ahí está, el objeto de mi afecto, de pie en la cima de una colina, la dulce brisa de verano mece su cabello, los rayos dorados de la luz del sol lo iluminan, convirtiéndolo de su tono lavanda natural en una pálida fresa, rayos de luz pura acentúan su rostro hermoso y robusto mientras un mechon de cabello que nunca se queda detrás de su oído juega a través de su hermosa mejilla. Se vuelve hacia la puesta de sol de color rosa, admirando su belleza y gracia a medida que fluye a través del cielo bañado de color miel.

El campo de trigo en el que nos encontramos debe ser perfecto, la hierba esta cálida por el sol que brillaba en ella todo el día, las espigas de trigo eran suaves y doradas a diferencia de la hierba en las áreas del norte, sí, este sería lugar perfecto.

Sabes que voy a reclamarlo, voy a hacerlo mío esta noche, voy a mostrarle la verdadera belleza y gracia, le haré ver cuanto lo amo como se supone que nuestros corazones, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas deben estar juntas, siempre, anhelaba el momento en el que se quedara dormido en mis brazos desde el primer día que nos besamos.

Sé que voy a odiarme por hacer esto, por arrebatar su inocencia, la inocencia que lo hace ser quien es, tal vez él es demasiado joven para esto; tal vez él no está listo. Pero él me besó, él me dijo que me amaba y que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Toqué mis labios como para recrear la sensación de su boca suavemente presionada sobre la mía, todavía puedo saborearlo ahí… bueno, en mis sueños puedo, todavía recuerdo sus labios aterciopelados que tocaban los míos sabor a chocolate, de hecho, nunca lo olvidaré, nunca y nunca olvidaré esta noche tampoco.

Aún está mirando el sol, bebiendo su belleza, no me siente, baje mi ki casi a la inexistencia antes de venir aquí.

Se está dando la vuelta ¿cómo pudo sentirme? Ahora está frente a mí, mi aliento se escapa cuando la llama de sus ojos azul cielo se enciende de emoción al verme, me concede una de sus sonrisas traviesas pero sinceras y puedo sentir que mis piernas se dirigen lentamente hacia él por su cuenta.

Me está esperando, como un apuesto príncipe de un cuento de hadas, los rayos de sol crean una corona de luz, su postura revela que de verdad pertenece a la realeza.

Recupero mi ritmo, comenzando con un lento trote hacia el joven guerrero. Sus ojos atraídos… no… me desafían a acercarme a él, la hierba está rozando mis piernas desnudas, haciéndoles cosquillas mientras camino a un buen ritmo. Tengo ganas de correr hacia mi amor, correr hacia él, inconscientemente estoy ganando velocidad. “Paciencia” me digo a mi mismo “Paciencia”.

No quiero presionarlo para que haga algo que no debe hacer, después de todo, él es solo un niño pequeño. Sé que nuestros padres lo desaprobarían por decirlo moderadamente pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por él, el pequeño niño inocente que trata de complacer a su padre, mi pequeño inocente niño, el niño… no, el hombre del futuro que regresó a tiempo para ayudar a mi padre y a sus amigos, lo mire ya que él era más fuerte y más viejo que yo en ese momento, pero no ahora, ahora soy mayor, ahora él me admira.

Es gracioso, he estado peleando casi toda mi vida y he derrotado a las criaturas más poderosas y despiadadas del universo, pero hacía falta un chico para ponerme de rodillas, él es mi única debilidad, sin embargo, él también es mi fortaleza, él me da una razón para luchar, seguir y vivir.

Nadie me ha afectado de esa manera antes, ninguno, lo que me lleva a cuestionarme si alguien volvería a hacerlo alguna vez, esta puede ser la única persona con la que alguna vez sentiré una conexión así que tengo que hacerlo mío.

Diez pasos y cierro, ya estoy casi allí, él me sonríe de nuevo; una sonrisa genuina no como la sonrisa habitual que su padre siempre tiene. Aaah, otra cosa más que amo de él, esa sonrisa gloriosa, juro que podría encantar a los pájaros bebé de su nido.

Ahora estoy parado frente a él, viendo como su suave cabello es arrastrado por el viento, mirando hacia esos profundos ojos azules, ojos en los que podría pasar horas perdiéndome.

Envuelvo mis musculosos brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura admirando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Él está bien construido, con los hombros anchos ya encubiertos de músculos, a pesar de su edad, su altura no es mala teniendo en cuenta la altura de su padre, aunque soy más alto que él y probablemente siempre lo será.

Atraigo mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de él acercándolo más mientras siento sus manos suavemente colocadas alrededor de mi cuello, lo sostengo más cerca, nunca quiero soltarlo. Mi mano derecha roza algo frío y me doy cuenta de que ese “algo” es su espada atada a su espalda como de costumbre.

Lo solté lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres tan hermoso-murmuro mientras alzo mi mano para trazar remolinos en su mejilla.

-Gohan…-se calla, con esa voz suave, me encanta cuando dice mi nombre, realmente lo hace. Lo dice con tanta compasión y sinceridad, siempre me hace ir a ponerme de rodillas.

Me inclino un poco hacia adelante y  hacia abajo, sin dejar de mirar fijamente esos lagos de color azul cielo mientras presiono suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos, tiene un sabor dulce, como de costumbre y sus labios son como cojines suaves bajo los míos que son ásperos. Me aparto un poco, rompiendo el beso, mis ojos pedían permiso para continuar. 

Despues de un asentimiento alentador y una sonrisa suave reclamo su boca una vez más con un profundo beso, mi lengua recorría su boca, acariciando su propia lengua. Hizo un sonido de protesta por no ser dominante, pero eso rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido cuando mi mano se deslizó debajo de la cintura de su pantalón negro, tocándolo, mis dedos buscaban un tesoro entre sus piernas, separó sus muslos un poco más para permitirme un acceso más fácil y solté una risa suave.

-Protestas contra lo que tu cuerpo quiere-suspire, pellizcando ligeramente la punta de su dura erección, miro su rostro, sus ojos ahora cerrados, como la expresión en él parece estar en puro éxtasis. Luego lo empujo suavemente hacia abajo, boca arriba en la hierba, mis manos deslizan sus pantalones por sus estrechas caderas, y deja escapar un grito ahogado mientras mi lengua lo toca, deslizándose a lo largo del eje endurecido antes de hundirlo a medio camino en mi boca.

Lo tengo en mi boca, saboreando su dulce piel, le hago un gesto para que se quite la camisa y él obedece, tirando del ligero algodón sobre su cabeza solo para arrojarlo por encima de sus pantalones y bóxers.

Miro su cuerpo ahora completamente expuesto, memorizando cada curva como si nunca lo volviera a ver. Él me mira con una expresión confusa, sacándome de mi trance, me doy cuenta de que todavía tengo su pene en mi boca y él se está impacientando, así que chupo, lamo y muerdo, mientras acaricio sus testículos con mis manos.

Puedo oírlo gemir y jadear, mientras comienza a mover sus caderas en sincronía con mis movimientos, presioné sus caderas hacia abajo para evitar que me ahogara, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. Retomo mi ritmo, moviéndome más y más rápido antes de que él suelte un gemido ahogado y se corra en mi boca.

Trague su semilla codiciosamente y lamí su néctar restante, mientras escucho su respiración acelerada, cuando termine de limpiar, levanto la cabeza y lo miro, realmente puedo decir que nunca he visto a alguien verse tan hermoso como lo hizo esa noche, su cabeza esta inclinada hacia atrás, su cabello extendido a su alrededor como un halo y su respiración era pesada, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos están cerrados de puro placer.

Luego me miró, mi cabeza descansaba sobre su abdomen inferior, observándolo, vi algo en sus ojos, algo que decía “Oooh, ahora somos chicos malos ¿no?” sonrío nuevamente ante su actitud infantil mientras me preparo para arrodillarme, colocando mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

-Aaaah… ¿no lo necesitas?...-me pregunta, refiriéndose al hecho de que todavía estoy vestido haciendo un gesto a mi erección.

-Pronto-respondo, no quiero que las cosas vayan demasiado rápido.

Me inclino besándolo nuevamente, pasando mi lengua por sus suaves dientes, degustando y tocando, embriagándome, bajando por la suave piel de su garganta hacia su suave pecho topándome con un pezón del color del azúcar morena recorriéndolo con mi lengua antes de morder ligeramente haciéndolo jadear y retorcerse de placer.

Luego busco en mi bolsillo, mi mano vuelve a salir con un poco de lubricante, rápidamente retiro mi ropa y siento que me mira con asombro total.

Me cubro los dedos con el frío y resbaladizo gel, le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora e inserto lentamente un dedo en su estrecho agujero.

-Relájate-susurro suavemente en su oído, mi aliento rebotando sobre mí, comienzo a frotar suavemente sus músculos tensados prestaban atención a mi mano, relajándome mientras tomo su firme trasero con la otra.

Deslizo otro dedo lubricado en su apretada entrada, sintiendo que se retorcía debajo de mí, le doy un momento para que se acostumbre, luego deslizo otro dedo dentro de él, estirándolo. Sus ojos están cerrados de nuevo y su respiración es superficial, comienzo a buscar un lugar determinado que debería estar allí, mi dedo índice toca su punto dulce y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa.

Empiezo a frotar mis dedos dentro de él y comienza a gimotear, el llanto se convierte en gemidos que se incrementan al gritar, su cuerpo comienza a estremecerse y juro que cualquier humano normal habría sido arrojado en cuestión de segundos pero puedo soportarlo.

Esta prácticamente gritando de placer ahora y me doy cuenta de que es ahora o nunca, retiro mis dedos haciéndolo gemir de desilusión.

Cubriéndome rápidamente, hablo con voz ronca otra vez.

-Shhh, esto va a doler un poco pero si es demasiado, dímelo y me detendré.

-¡Qué va a doler… OH!-gime mientras me deslizo dentro de él, forzándome a pasar por el estrecho anillo muscular y frotando contra todos los lugares correctos, sé que Trunks no podrá quedarse quieto durante días después de esto, estoy completamente sentado dentro de él, la cabeza de mi miembro queda presionada firmemente contra ese punto suave y esponjoso dentro de él que lo hace gritar, algo que estoy disfrutando mucho.

Oh la opresión ¡oh si! Él esta apretado, muy apretado y caliente y ohhh, estoy en el cielo, esa es la única forma de explicar lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, empiezo a empujarme lentamente haciéndolo jadear en señal de decepción, pero continuo empujando dentro de él y gime guturalmente.

Dando un giro en un movimiento imposible para cualquier persona sin la flexibilidad de un saiyajin, levanto a Trunks para que esté sobre sus manos y rodillas, un largo brazo ahora está enroscado alrededor de sus caderas para evitar que colapse. Él es tan hermoso, con la cara enrojecida, los pezones erguidos y la prueba del placer que siente entre sus piernas, alzo una mano tranquilo, empezando a bombearlo en contrapunto a mis embestidas, una y otra vez. Elegí mi ritmo y los gemidos se convirtieron en un dúo, mientras me unía, podía sentir sus músculos tensos, se estaba viniendo, y lo hizo, gritando por Kami, el apretar y soltar sus músculos me hizo explotar también gritando el nombre de Kami.

Y así colapsamos, como uno, él era mío y yo suyo, así que allí estábamos sonriendo levemente, con el corazón acelerado, las pupilas dilatadas mientras yacíamos en ese campo, jadeando.

Con un bajo gruñido, me removí de él y atraje a mi amante hacia mi pecho.

-Gohan…-dijo con voz exasperada-te amo-

-Y yo también, mi dulce príncipe-respondo mientras descansa su cabeza contra mi pecho.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y torso musculosos, jalándolo más cerca.

-Y yo también…


	10. More than words

By: _Sniffles_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4n_

* * *

 

_Saying I love you_   
_Is not the words I want to hear from you_   
_It’s not that I want you_   
_Not to say, but if you only knew_   
_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_   
_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_   
_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_   
_'Cause I’d already know_

***Flashback***

Nos quedamos dormidos bajo las estrellas, parpadeo y abro los ojos para mirar al cielo por unos momentos, el suelo es muy suave, muy cálido, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse nuevamente antes de darme cuenta de que no estoy tendido en el suelo, estoy tendido sobre él. Inhale bruscamente e incliné mi cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver su cara o al menos la parte inferior de su barbilla, él está durmiendo, tiene un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cintura y mi cabeza yace sobre su pecho junto a su estómago, mi mano está reposando y su mano… su mano libre esta sobre ella.

No recuerdo haber sido retenido de esa forma antes, se siente muy bien, así que…

-Hm… ¿Trunks?

Su voz es un suave ronroneo mientras gira y abre los ojos, presiona su mejilla contra la parte superior de mi cabeza, acercándome más cuando su mano aprieta mi mano con fuerza.

-Nos quedamos dormidos-susurró cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

- _Por favor, no dejes que esto sea un sueño_ -pensé desesperadamente- _por favor, por favor no dejes que esto sea un sueño_ -

-Hm…-frota su mejilla contra mi cabello y suspira satisfecho-me di cuenta-

-¿Gohan?

-Sshh…-su brazo se aferra más hasta que su agarre es casi doloroso-solo, simplemente quedémonos aquí-

-Está bien, no me importa, entonces, nos quedaremos aquí.

No volvemos a hablar, excepto cuando es hora de irnos y me susurra al oído dos palabras que me duelen: “Te amo”.

***Fin Flashback***

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_   
_More than words to show you feel_   
_That your love for me is real_   
_What would you say if I took those words away_   
_Then you couldn't make things new_   
_Just by saying I love you_

***Flashback***

-Tú… ¿Tú te vas a casar?

El mundo se detiene por un momento muy breve siento como si alguien me hubiera agarrado el corazón y lo hubiera arrancado de mi pecho, no, no es verdad, él está mintiendo.

Él me mira, con los ojos entornados.

-Sí-sus labios se curvan en algo parecido a una sonrisa-sí-dice nuevamente.

¿Casarse? ¿con Videl? No puedo pensar, no puedo sentir nada, estoy entumecido. Me está mirando extrañamente y sacudo la cabeza rápidamente.

-Tú… tú…

Se va a casar… con la mujer que ama. Mi estomago se retuerce dolorosamente, siento un ataque de agonía, de repente estoy cayendo y no hay nadie que me atrape… ya no.

***Fin Flashback***

_More than words_

***Flashback***

_A brief twinge of pain._  
  
_Purple bubbles passed my skin into the air, turning bright red._

El zumbido en mis oídos, siempre sonando en mis oídos, a veces es tan malo que no puedo siquiera oírme pensar… como ahora. Me encuentro tendido en el suelo y me sorprende la debilidad de mis piernas, no debería importarme, no debería estar aquí, viendo como mi vida se desangra.

Estos últimos años han sido un infierno, no me ha hablado desde la boda, al menos no me ha hablado como solía hacerlo, no soy nada ahora, solo un… amigo pero no quiero ser su amigo…

Quiero ser algo más

Quiero ser para él lo que él es para mí

Todo.

El zumbido… tan fuerte.

Quiero dormir para siempre.

Cierro mis ojos poniendo mi brazo sangrante sobre mi regazo, a medida que el mundo se escapa de mi alcance, no puedo escuchar el canto… ¿canto? ¿ángeles que me llevan a casa? No lo sé, no me importa.

***Fin Flashback***

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_   
_All you have to do is close your eyes_   
_And just reach out your hands and touch me_   
_Hold me close don’t ever let me go_   
_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_   
_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_   
_Cos I’d already know_

***Flashback***

-Trunks…

Su voz está ahogada, me está observando como ese día cuando me encontró en mi habitación con mis muñecas sangrando.

-No hables-lo insto en silencio-solo, no hables, siempre…siempre empeoras las cosas cuando hablas-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué… hiciste eso?-preguntó en voz baja

-…-¿Cómo le explico? Giro la cabeza y miró por la ventana-¿Y tú por qué te casaste con Videl?-

Se queda en silencio por un momento, luego susurra

-Porque… yo… pienso que era lo correcto.

-¿Porque la amas?

-S-sí…

No lo creo y él tampoco, me giro, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

-No te creo.

Suspira profundamente.

-Trunks… es solo que… un hombre no puede… casarse con un hombre… no-frota sus ojos y sacude la cabeza lentamente-no…-

Me acerco a él, tomo sus manos con las mías y las alejo de su cara, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos vacilantemente, puedo ver en sus ojos lo que hay en su corazón.

-Traiciónate a ti mismo-susurro acercándome hasta que nuestras narices chocan-traicióname-nuestros labios se rozan muy suavemente-¿y te preguntas por qué?-agrego suavemente antes de besarlo con ferocidad.

Devuelve el beso con tanto fervor que casi absorbe el aire de mis pulmones, sus acciones me dicen todo con más claridad que sus palabras como se siente, nos separamos, estoy sorprendido de encontrar sus brazos alrededor de mí ¿Cuándo me abrazó? No lo recuerdo.

-Yo… te a…-presioné un dedo contra sus labios y sacudí mi cabeza. Lentamente me alejo de él.

-No… no me lo digas, Gohan. Las palabras… las palabras no significan mucho.

Me giro y camino hacia la puerta.

-Entonces…Trunks… ¿Cómo?

-Demuéstramelo-lo miro de nuevo, se ve tan inseguro y… ¿asustado?-no me lo digas, Gohan. demuéstramelo-

***Fin Flashback***

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_   
_More than words to show you feel_   
_That your love for me is real_   
_What would you say if I took those words away_   
_Then you couldn't make things new_   
_Just by saying I love you_

***Flashback***

-¿Has escuchado?-Goten prácticamente estaba rebotando de la emoción-¡Gohan se divorció de ella!-

-¿Qué?-me giro lentamente, mi corazón late tan rápido que casi duele-¿qué? ¡¿qué dijiste?!-

Los ojos de Goten se agrandan cuando mis palabras se quiebran en él. Traga saliva nerviosamente.

-Erm, Gohan se divorció de Videl.

No puedo respirar, dios mío… no puedo respirar…

-¿Él… se divorció de ella?-logré jadear mientras me ponía de rodillas.

Goten cae de rodillas a mi lado.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Solo…

Él lo hizo… realmente lo hizo. Oh, Gohan, Gohan, tengo que estar con él. Tengo que…

***Fin Flashback***

_More than words._

Su respiración hace cosquillas en mi cuero cabelludo, suspiro y presiono mis labios en su cuello.

-¿Trunks? ¿Estás soñando despierto de nuevo?-pregunta en voz baja, con una voz llena de diversión.

-Solo estoy pensando… acerca de…-suspiro de nuevo y sacudo la cabeza lentamente-aproximadamente cuanto tiempo nos tomó darnos cuenta de cuánto nos necesitábamos-

-Hm, y yo soy un idiota-murmura pasando una mano por mi cabello jalando juguetonamente.

-Aún lo eres-respondo con una pequeña sonrisa. Él se ríe y me aprieta el brazo suavemente.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

-Pero eres mi idiota, así que no me importa-inclino la cabeza hacia arriba y él inclina la suya hacia abajo.

Nuestros labios se encuentran.

Tan suave, tan dulce, me encanta pero el amor no es suficiente para describir lo que siento por él. Lo que siento por él es…

-Más que palabras-susurra contra mis labios mientras rompe el beso.

-¿Qué?-le frunzo el ceño pero su mano esta allí, alisando el ceño fruncido.

-El amor es más que palabras, tú me enseñaste eso-sonríe y muerde mi labio inferior juguetonamente-el amor es esto…-su mano se desliza suavemente por mi espalda-y esto…-sus dedos acarician mi cabello suavemente-y esto-sus labios presionan contra los míos.

Sonrío contra sus labios.

-Estás comenzando a entenderlo-murmuro contra sus labios. Él se ríe y rueda quedando sobre mí.

-Hm, todavía tengo mucho que aprender. Solo espero que dure lo suficiente como para que puedas enseñarme-me besa en la mejilla y lame mi nariz.

Arrugue mi nariz y aleje mi cabeza de su lengua burlona

-Soy el más joven aquí ¿recuerdas? Mi resistencia es…

Me está besando tan ferozmente que no puedo respirar por un momento, mi resistencia se está desvaneciendo rápidamente y no importa, moriré feliz ahora, aquí en sus brazos, acurrucado contra él con tanto amor.

No volvemos a hablar hasta que sea hora de levantarnos y me susurra al oído dos palabras que hacen que me duela el corazón: “Te amo”.


	11. That night [+18]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prólogo. 
> 
> I’ve felt the hell rise up in me…  
> Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
> I wander out where you can’t see  
> Inside my shell I wait and bleed

By: _Jonathan Anderson_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

Son Gohan no pudo dormir esa noche porque tenía un dilema, dio más vueltas y más vueltas pero no pudo deshacerse de los pensamientos inapropiados que le impedían conciliar el sueño, el dilema que tenía era el hecho de que estaba enamorado de su aprendiz, Trunks y no quería arruinar la relación de mejor amigo que ya tenía con él al permitir que el joven descubriera cuanto la amaba realmente, que él quería ser algo más que solo su amigo.

Justo en ese momento, mientras dormía, los sueños inapropiados aparecieron de nuevo.

- _Esto no está bien-_ pensó Gohan mientras dormía- _solo tiene catorce años y probablemente no le gusten los chicos. Al menos, probablemente no en general de todos modos_ -añadió riendo travieso, oye, espera, no sabía que alguien pudiera reírse mentalmente- _un segundo, creo que me reí en voz alta. Oh, mierda_ -

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse con los ojos abiertos y confusos del príncipe saiyajin de la segunda generación.

-¡Trunks! No te escuché entrar-el príncipe de cabellos lilas solo lo siguió mirando-¿estaba hablando mientras dormía?-Trunks asintió levemente con su cabeza a modo de respuesta-y…-

/ _Y… no entendí lo que dijiste, Gohan, de verdad/_ todo salió como un balbuceo indistinto.

Eso, por supuesto, era lo que pretendía decir pero en cambio…

-Tienes razón, Gohan. No soy gay, al menos en general.

Gohan se quedó mirándolo incrédulo lo que escuchó salir de la boca del menor, Trunks inmediatamente puso sus manos sobre su boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué dijiste, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan con incertidumbre.

 _-¡Maldición, Trunks!_ -dijo mentalmente el saiyajin más joven- _no arruines esto, solo dile lo que viniste a decirle_ -

Después de una larga pelea de emociones en su mente, finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

-Te amo, Gohan.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, vio a su amor lentamente, incrédulo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Puedo asegurarte que esto no es un sueño, querido Gohan, también vine a decirte algo muy interesante acerca de los saiyajin-dijo el más joven de forma intrigante.

-¿Y cuál es ese hecho interesante de nuestra raza, amor?

El joven saiyajin cerró los ojos y dijo

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Gohan. Soy medio saiyajin así que soy más que suficientemente mayor para ti, y otra cosa, en Vejiitasei es común que los hombres Saiyajin tomen a otros como compañeros, entonces, no tenemos que preocuparnos por hacer algo incorrecto.

Gohan lentamente digirió todo lo que su koibito le dijo, y luego le respondió

-Cierto, físicamente es probable que estés listo para el contacto sexual pero también eres medio humano y no sé si estás listo para ese tipo de emociones siendo criado en la tierra.

-Gohan, créeme, estoy listo. No sabes cuántos sueños eróticos he tenido sobre ti, cuántas veces he querido tocarte, probarte, estar dentro de ti, te amo, Gohan, con todo mi corazón-después de que Trunks hubiera terminado de confesar su amor por el hombre mayor, la luz de la luna brillo en sus ojos, mostrando lagrimas brotando de ellos.

-Kami, Trunks. Realmente me quieres ¿no?-Trunks asintió levemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, el hombre mayor suspiró-¿cómo podría decirte que no, Trunks?-

Trunks le sonrío.

-Te amo, Gohan.

-Yo también te amo, chibi.

-¡No me llames así!-el más joven frunció el ceño.

Gohan solo se río entre dientes cuando Trunks se quitó su camisa, Gohan no pudo evitar mirar fijamente el pecho perfectamente formado del más joven, luego vinieron sus pantalones sin ropa interior debajo. Gohan miró con hambre la erección de Trunks que debía tener al menos siete  pulgadas de largo.

- _Dioses, está tan malditamente esculpido_ -pensó Gohan mientras miraba el cuerpo de Trunks de arriba abajo. Trunks se sonrojó un poco cuando Gohan admiró su cuerpo.

Trunks avanzó hacía la cama con una expresión de hambre en sus ojos, una vez que estuvo en la cama, lentamente se arrastró hacia el hombre mayor ahora posicionándose entre sus muslos y lentamente elevó una mano sujetando la cara de Gohan en sus manos, colocó sus labios contra los de Gohan y espero a que deslizara su lengua en su boca más pequeña antes de acariciarla con su propia lengua. Una vez que Gohan pudo sentir que Trunks se estaba acostumbrando al beso mientras su mano serpenteaba su cabello sintiendo cada oscura hebra.

Trunks gimió de deseo en la boca de Gohan mientras el Saiyajin mayor hizo lo mismo, cuando se separaron, los dos jadeaban pesadamente y temblaban.

-Creo que esto debe irse-dijo Trunks antes de retirar la ropa interior de Gohan, el semi-saiyajin emitió sonidos de protesta pero fueron interrumpidos por sonidos de placer cuando la boca del príncipe de cabellos lila se cerró alrededor de su virilidad, lo chupó con fuerza haciendo que Gohan se estremeciera mientras gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su frente, Trunks rozó levemente sus dientes sobre la punta para ver qué clase de reacción recibiría de Gohan, un sonido femenino de placer escapó de la boca de Gohan **_(Traductora: Jajajajaja)_**

Esta vez, Trunks pasó su lengua por la parte inferior haciendo que Gohan gimiera de deseo.

-T-Trunks… nngh… ¡garganta!

Trunks entendió lo que Gohan estaba diciendo y abrio su boca para introducir aquella longitud, Gohan comenzó a ronronear cada vez que la temperatura aumentaba, Trunks lo deslizaba dentro y fuera de su garganta creando una excitante fricción, después de unos minutos más de esto, Gohan se corrió, su semilla caliente cayó por la garganta de Trunks, este siguió chupando hasta quitarle la última gota de él.

-Esperaba a que tuviera un peor sabor.

Gohan tuvo dificultades para hablar debido a su clímax, dijo lentamente

-Gracias, Trunks... esa... fue la... mejor maldita mamada que jamás haya tenido.

Trunks simplemente sonrió y se recostó contra su koibito, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan.

-Dime cuando estés listo otra vez-dijo antes de darle un suave y relajante beso.

Transcurrieron alrededor de ocho minutos cuando Gohan le dijo a su joven amante que estaba listo, dándole el permiso, el menor se arrastró entre sus muslos y gentilmente deslizó un dedo dentro de él, Gohan dio un grito de sorpresa y deleite al sentir el dígito invadir su cuerpo.

-T-Trunks… ¿quieres ser el seme?

-Sí, mi amor-dijo Trunks mientras empujaba un segundo dedo dentro de él.  

-B-Bueno, usa… tres entonces, es… un poco grande.

Trunks sonrió maliciosamente mientras escuchaba las palabras del mayor y agregaba un tercer dígito, para cuando  había considerado que su amor estaba completamente relajado, se quitó rápidamente los dedos y se posicionó colocando las piernas mucho más grandes del Saiyajin mayor sobre sus hombros y se inclinó doblando sus piernas contra su pecho. Una vez que Gohan se acostumbro a tener la longitud del otro semi-saiyajin dentro de él, Trunks comenzó a moverse con ritmos lentos y tortuosos, finalmente llegó a un buen ritmo, los ojos de Gohan se abrieron de golpe cuando Trunks golpeó un manojo electrizante de terminaciones nerviosas.

-Hn, te gusta cuando llego a ese punto ¿eh?

-Oh, sí, Trunks ¡Me encanta!

Trunks sonrío y comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera un poco más fuerte, más rápido sabiendo que Gohan podría controlarlo siendo mayor que él. Trunks se posicionó bien asegurándose de golpear su próstata con cada embestida, Gohan estaba en absoluto éxtasis con la habilidad de Trunks para penetrarlo, Trunks observó las reacciones de su novio y sonrío ante los sonidos que podía provocar al mayor para que siguiera.

La cálida opresión que rodeaba la erección del más joven lo acercaba más y más al clímax; no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él se corriera, sonrió de nuevo cuando el dominante en él saltó a primer plano, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras continuaba penetrando a su amante. Las piernas de Gohan que alguna vez fueron colocadas sobre sus hombros, ahora estaban apretadas alrededor de la estrecha cintura del más joven. Impaciente por hacer que su novio se corriera, Trunks colocó su mano alrededor del pene de Gohan y lo bombeó vigorosamente, haciéndolo correrse en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando Gohan llegó al límite, sus músculos internos se aferraron al miembro de Trunks, haciéndolo correr también. Trunks lanzó un fuerte grito mientras salía del clímax e inmediatamente se derrumbó en el pecho de Gohan. Gohan hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir que Trunks se extraía, desplomándose prácticamente sin vida sobre su pecho, permaneció inmóvil durante varios minutos antes de levantar la cabeza y besar a Gohan una última vez esa noche. A medida que se separaron para recuperar el aire que tanto necesitan, Gohan suavemente cubre el costado de la cara de Trunks.

-Te amo, Trunks.

-Yo también te amo, Gohan-dijo Trunks antes de dormirse contra el fuerte pecho de Gohan. Gohan sonrió al adolescente durmiendo sobre él antes de quedarse dormido. Entonces, Trunks soñó con todos los años por venir en su vida y en la de Gohan juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo. 
> 
> Gently, my mind escapes  
> To a relaxing world of pleasure  
> A pleasure that’ll take my mind  
> Off the reality of my life  
> My past life…  
> Life as I know it now!  
> That whatever may come,  
> it slowly disappears  
> To somewhere in the back of my mind  
> It will remain there  
> ‘Till I wish to retrieve it  
> Yes, I will stay here for awhile  
> ‘Fore I need the break  
> A break from the pressures of life  
> And everything that lays in the palm of life’s hands  
> This mode is incredible  
> It’s out of this world  
> Too bad I must always leave it  
> But that’s life…  
> Shift!


	12. Bloody tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota: contenido shota, auto lesión y ligeras alusiones al suicidio. 
> 
> El poema de fondo pertenece al libro "Las ventajas de ser invisible" escrito por Stephen Chbosky n__n

By: _Vegetaztwin_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

Trunks despertó y el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad cuando salió de su cama tambaleándose. El príncipe de cabello lila llegó al baño y no se molesto con la luz mientras se hundía de inmediato en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza, sus pensamientos ahora comenzaron a girar alrededor de su mente.

Lentamente, Trunks abrió sus ojos azules y cristalinos, solo para encontrarse con la sangre que goteaba por su rostro desde sus manos.

_Once on a yellow piece of paper with green lines he wrote a poem_

La sangre goteaba tristemente de sus palmas donde había apretado demasiado los puños durante la pesadilla que lo había acechado una vez más esa noche.

-No puedo soportarlo más…-susurró Trunks, mientras pasaba un dedo tentativo por los cortes. Lentamente movió su dedo hacia abajo en su mano derecha y se detuvo en su muñeca.

_And he called it “Chops”_  
_because it was the name of his dog_  
_And that’s what it was all about_

Una cicatriz le corría por la muñeca derecha.

Trunks cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando salir verdaderas lágrimas en su pálido rostro. Como anhelaba esos tiempos donde esa cicatriz no existía, esos tiempos donde no necesitaba que existiera.

_And his teacher gave him an A  
and a gold star_

Lo único que su amado Gohan siempre había admirado de él, era la inocencia, el hecho de que Trunks nunca había entrenado para matar a esos androides, siempre se entrenó para salvar las vidas de los niños que estaban amenazados.

Sin embargo, la inocencia de Trunks había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

_And his mother hung it on the door  
and read it to his aunts_

Realmente todo tenía que ver con la cicatriz en su muñeca, esa cicatriz era lo que le había quitado la inocencia pero no la vida.

Su madre había sido capaz de devolverle la vida vacía que él había estado llevado… pero sin importar lo que ella hubiera intentado, Trunks nunca podría volver a tener amor o inocencia.

_That was the year Father Tracy_  
_took all the kids to the zoo_  
_And let them sing on the bus_

* * *

  ***Flashback***

Trunks se había despertado y apenas hubo podido moverse, la habitación en la que estaba le era familiar, después de todo era parte de su hogar, sabiendo esto, gimió y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Él había querido que los androides terminaran con él de una vez, su deseo de vivir se había reducido a nada.

_And his little sister was born  
with tiny toenails and no hair_

Él no quería seguir con su vida nunca más ¿por qué no podía ser otra persona? Alguien con una familia perfecta, una hermana, un padre, una madre, en un lugar perfecto sin ser alcanzado por ese caos ¿Por qué no podía su amor seguir vivo? ¿Por qué no podía destruir a esos androides?

_And his mother and father kissed a lot_  
_And the girl around the corner sent him a_  
_Valentine signed with a row of Xs_  
_and he had to ask his father what the Xs meant_

Trunks se incline sobre la cama y tomó la navaja que estaba tan cerca de su cama, la tocó suavemente y se estremeció al cortar la piel de su pulgar.

_And his father always tucked him in bed at night  
And was always there to do it_

No era la primera vez que se había cortado en cualquier caso, él ya lo había hecho muchas veces, el primero había sido justo antes de conocer a Gohan para entrenar. Se había sentido tan inútil y solo en el mundo, acababa de recoger la navaja afeitadora y comenzó a cortarse en el brazo izquierdo superior, lentamente observó la sangre correr y comenzar a derramarse fuera de su piel, lo había visto asombrado y luego, silenciosamente sin decirle a nadie había vendado el pequeño corte, nadie había preguntado al respecto.

_Once on a piece of white paper with blue lines  
he wrote a poem_

Esta vez lloró mientras vendaba su muñeca y deseaba más que nunca que Gohan estuviera vivo. Ahora, mientras sostenía la navaja, sabía que Gohan no regresaría y que no podía derrotar a los androides, por lo que tenía la intención de acercarse a Gohan.

  _And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door  
because of its new paint_

Pero cuando comenzó a arrastrar la navaja sobre su muñeca, rogando por la muerte, su madre se inmiscuyó, ella comenzó a llorar al ver que su sangre caía al suelo.

-¿Por qué, Trunks?-susurró Bulma mientras trataba de ayudar a su hijo herido.

_And the kids told him_

_that Father Tracy smoked cigars_

_And left butts on the pews_

_And sometimes they would burn holes_

Cuando Trunks le contó lo que él sabía que era la verdad, ella lloró más mientras atendía la herida que había creado en su muñeca. Su sangre comenzó a mezclarse con sus lágrimas mientras lloraba más fuerte al ver sus otras cicatrices.

_That was the year his sister got glasses_

_with thick lenses and black frames_

-Quiero ayudarte a ver lo que creo que es la verdad…-había susurrado Bulma al abrazar a su hijo-irás al pasado, verás a tu padre, verás a tu amor, veras a Goku, verás la verdad, Trunks-

_And the kids told him why_

_his mother and father kissed a lot_

* * *

  ***Presente***

Así que Trunks había venido, pero cuando surgió la amenaza, sus sentimientos de no ser de mucha ayuda surgieron nuevamente… su padre se preocupaba muy poco por él y Gohan… Gohan era un niño.

_And his father never tucked him in bed at night_

_And his father got mad_

_when he cried for him to do it_

Cuando Trunks se paró frente al espejo, la necesidad de hacerse daño se instaló de nuevo, no importaba cuantas veces se dijo que no, siempre lo haría de todos modos. Entonces, Trunks hizo lo único que sabía hacer, él tomó la navaja.

_Once on a paper torn from his notebook_

_he wrote a poem_

Trunks la sostuvo con cuidado mientras comenzaba a pasarla por su sedosa piel, la sangre comenzó a caer nuevamente y también sus lágrimas.

_And he called it “Innocence: A Question”_

_because that was the question about his girl_

_And that’s what was all about_

-Sensei… ¡ayudame!-gritó Trunks a su koi muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás.

De repente, escuchó el crujido de la puerta abriéndose.

_And his professor gave him an A_

_and a strange steady look_

Su cabeza se movió hacia la puerta abierta y unos ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos.

-Oh, Trunks…-vino un susurro.

-No mires, Gohan…-respondió Trunks avergonzado.

_And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door_

_because he never showed her_

De todos modos, Chibi Gohan entró al baño y tomó las sangrientas manos de Trunks con una dulzura que nunca había pensado que era posible, comenzó a enjuagarlas con agua fría en el lavamanos.

_That was the year Father Tracy died_

_And he forgot how the end_

_of the Apostle’s Creed went_

Entonces Gohan sentó a Trunks y comenzó a envolver las vendas alrededor de sus manos rojas.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró mirando hacia el rostro del mayor.

_And he caught his sister_

_making out on the back porch_

Trunks negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas todavía bajaban por su rostro.

-Duele-dijo simplemente.

-Claro que lo hace, estás sangrando-respondió Gohan inocentemente.

_And his mother and father never kissed_

_or even talked_

-No es eso…-respondió Trunks-todo duele-

Gohan se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Trunks.

-Dime.

_And the girl around the corner_

_wore too much makeup_

Entonces, Trunks contó toda la historia de sangre, lágrimas, amor y muerte al chibi que estaba frente a él curándolo lentamente.

Cuando Trunks terminó, Gohan no dijo una sola palabra, se inclinó y abrazó a Trunks.

_That made him cough when he kissed her_  
_but he kissed her anyway_  
_because that was the thing to do_

Trunks finalmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Gohan en agradecimiento y Gohan se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante y besó a Trunks en la mejilla.

-Déjame ser tu inocencia y eso espero Trunks porque creo que te amo-susurró Gohan al oído de Trunks.

_And at three A.M. he tucked himself into bed_

_his father was snoring soundly_

Trunks rompió en lágrimas.

-Gracias, Gohan… yo también te amo…

Trunks no se dio cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras, pero después de haberlas pronunciado, supo en el fondo de su alma que amaba a Chibi Gohan.

_That’s why on the back of a brown paper bag_

_he tried another poem_

Gohan había llevado a Trunks de regreso a su habitación en la que estaba durmiendo y metió a Trunks en la cama, antes de acurrucarse junto a él, acurrucándose cerca de su amor, sosteniendo sus manos vendadas.

_And he called it “Absolutely Nothing”_

_Because that’s what it was really all about_

Sin embargo a Trunks se le otorgaría su primer deseo de todos modos, en medio del campo de batalla, su vida le fue arrebatada, esta vez las cosas eran diferentes… él no quería morir; quería continuar viviendo junto a su amor.

_And he gave himself an A  
And a slash on each damned wrist_

Y entonces fue el turno de Gohan de llorar lágrimas de sangre mientras sus seres queridos le eran arrebatados pero sus deseos también fueron respondidos cuando su amor regresó y muchos años más tarde, su padre.

And he hung it on the bathroom door

Y cuando Trunks se fue a su tiempo, el corazón de Gohan fue puesto a prueba mientras recogía la navaja con la que había encontrado a Trunks.

_Because he didn’t think_

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cortarse, oyó crujir la puerta, miró hacia arriba y se encontró mirando a su príncipe que había regresado a él después de todos estos años. Gohan se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su príncipe olvidando sus pensamientos de sangre y lágrimas, Trunks le había susurrado algunas palabras.

-Nunca más, ninguno de nosotros se lastimará…

_He could reach the kitchen._


	13. What I want [+18]

By: _Arashi Lioncourt_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

 

Estaba oscuro, las estrellas eran las únicas que proporcionaban luz. Eran tenues y distantes pero eran suficientes para el chico en el campo, se puso de pie de espaldas al bosque mirando el cielo, desde su ubicación podía ver la montaña frente a él, podía ver a cualquiera que se acercara a él desde el horizonte y así fue como él se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

-Trunks.

Se giró para enfrentar aquel sonido de bienvenida de aquel suave tenor, esa voz diciendo su nombre era lo que anhelaba escuchar como una cálida brisa de verano que acarició su corazón ofreciéndole esperanza, se preguntó si al dueño de esa voz le gustaría escuchar lo que tenía que decir, esa era la pregunta que lo carcomía cuando él se volteó.

-Gohan-dijo Trunks suavemente.

-Ah ¿querías verme?-preguntó Gohan.

-Yo quería preguntarte algo.

-¿No podrías haber esperado?-preguntó Gohan-¿no es pasada tu hora de dormir?-

Trunks visiblemente se estremeció y su cara se endureció.

-Tengo dieciocho años, Gohan. Ya no tengo hora de dormir-espetó-por otro lado ¿tu madre sabe que saliste tan tarde?-

Sus palabras sonaron serias, incluso para sus propios oídos y se arrepintió de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres, Trunks?-la voz de Gohan se había endurecido, sus puños estaban cerrados-no tengo tiempo para este comportamiento infantil ¿hay algo que necesitas o no?-

Ni siquiera habían pasado alrededor de dos minutos y Trunks ya había arruinado todo, no era lo que él había querido decir, podía sentir la esperanza deslizándose de su comprensión con cada palabra que Gohan le decía, cada segundo que pasaba parecía arrastrar sus sueños cada vez más lejos, él no podía abrir la boca, parecía que era completamente incapaz de hablar. Trunks estaba aterrado de lo que saldría si hablaba una vez más, así que se quedó allí en silencio mientras Gohan esperaba una respuesta.

Incluso cuando Gohan se volteó para irse, Trunks estaba mudo, solo logró estirar su brazo hacia Gohan en una súplica sorda pero Gohan no se volteó, él no lo vio, Trunks vio a Gohan encenderse y empezar a tomar vuelo, casi tan pronto como sus pies dejaron la tierra, Trunks se deshizo, se lanzó hacia adelante apenas atrapándolo con sus manos, el impacto pareció liberar su voz porque dijo dos simples palabras.

-A ti.

Gohan se volteó y miró hacia atrás cuando llegó al límite de los árboles, entonces vio a Trunks sobre sus manos y rodillas, luego escuchó un susurro volando en el viento, era una palabra entrecerrada en una hermosa voz, dicha con tanta desesperación, respondiendo a su pregunta, hablando de un deseo profundo y era cierto, entonces Trunks lo quería a él.

Gohan quería correr, desesperadamente, quería correr. No quería saber que solamente se estaba engañando a sí mismo, no sería la primera vez que escuchaba lo que quería escuchar y no lo que realmente quería decir pero ¿debía irse? Las estrellas decidieron por él, su luz brillo en el rostro de Trunks reflejando lo que podían ser sus lágrimas, Gohan nunca se había alejado de un amigo que lo necesitaba especialmente cuando descubría una palabra que contenía la verdad.

Trunks sintió una suave brisa cuando Gohan aterrizó a su lado y se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas con una manga, incorporándose, escuchó esa voz que susurraba su nombre.

-Trunks.

Los ojos claros y brillantes se tronaron oscuros y su voz se quebró una vez más, solo podía mirar tontamente mientras los labios de Gohan se movían, la preocupación se convertía en tristeza, podía moverse y así lo hizo, los brazos de Gohan se cerraron reflexivamente alrededor del chico pero una vez que Trunks se sintió seguro dentro de ellos, Gohan estaba perdido. Podía sentir las lágrimas de Trunks filtrándose a través de su camisa pero no quería avergonzarlo al mencionarlas, en cambio; Gohan se conformó con palmear torpemente la espalda del chico, cuando estas se detuvieron, Trunks pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo porque se puso rígido y se alejó dándole la espalda a Gohan, una vez más, se secó las lágrimas con una manga.

-Trunks ¿Qué querías esta noche?-preguntó tiernamente Gohan.

De espaldas a Gohan, Trunks respondió.

-Quería mostrarte que ya no soy un niño-dijo en voz baja-ya no tengo diez años, pensé que si lograba que me vieras como adulto me tomarías en serio. Yo quería… no importa, en todo caso solo he demostrado que todavía soy un niño que solía jugar con su hermanito-

-¿Qué dijiste cuando me fui, Trunks?

-¿Eso importa?-respondió Trunks

-Creo que sí.

Trunks se volteó para enfrentar a Gohan una vez más, Gohan nunca lo había visto más parecido a su padre en ese momento, al principio pensó que Trunks estaba evadiendo su pregunta.

-Quiero que me veas cómo soy ahora, no como solía ser. Quiero que me veas ¡Te quiero solo a ti!-Trunks prácticamente gritó al final, estaba respirando agitadamente. Cuando terminó su breve dialogo, sus puños se encontraban apretados y nunca apartó los ojos de Gohan.

-Te veo, Trunks-fue todo lo que dijo Gohan.

Trunks comenzó a caminar hacia Gohan.

-¿De verdad lo haces?-se detuvo cuando estaban frente a frente, mirándose de pies a cabeza, Gohan no se movió cuando Trunks se llevó una mano al cuello, no se resistió cuando bajo la cabeza, sin embargo; cerró los ojos justo antes de que sus suaves labios se encontraran con los suyos y tembló.

Una vez más, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de Trunks por su propia voluntad, presionando sus cuerpos cada vez más cerca, él había querido esto por mucho tiempo.

-Te veo, Trunks-dijo Gohan cuando se separaron-te he visto crecer y me gusta mucho en lo que te has convertido-

-¿Pero?-Susurró Trunks

-Pero-dijo Gohan-aún eres muy joven, deberías…-

-No ¡No lo entiendes!-Trunks lo interrumpió-¡por favor! Por favor…-dijo un poco más tranquilo, luego presionó un beso desesperado en los labios de Gohan, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca cuando Gohan la abrió para recriminar, esta recriminación se convirtió en un gemido tal como Trunks lo había esperado-por favor, sé que me quieres-

Gohan luchó por recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo.

-Trunks, detén esto, no sabes lo que estas pidiendo, eres muy joven.

Trunks no estaba escuchando a ninguna de las recriminaciones a medias por parte de Gohan.

-Siempre seré seis años más joven que tú, Gohan. Si no es ahora ¿entonces cuándo?

La boca de Trunks ya no nublaban sus sentidos, en su lugar lo hicieron sus manos, las cuales ahora vagaban por el estómago y los costados de Gohan, aún así, Gohan reaccionó empujando el cuerpo de Trunks con sus manos. Gohan se sintió aliviado cuando Trunks comenzó a alejarse de él sabiendo que no podría resistir la sensación por mucho más tiempo pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde porque Trunks se movió, sus manos ya no se encontraban en su estómago; en cambio, el chico se había arrodillado y se había encargado de quitarle los pantalones a Gohan. Gohan ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que Trunks estaba haciendo.

-¡Trunks!

-¿Esto es de lo que estás hablando?-preguntó Trunks justo antes de inclinarse para lamer el sexo de Gohan, chupó la punta soltándola únicamente para hablar de nuevo-¿esto es lo que no sé, Gohan?-su boca volvió al ahora endurecido miembro de Gohan.

Gohan estaba teniendo demasiadas dificultades para respirar y para responder de inmediato, al principio solo podía apretar los hombros de Trunks con sus manos, desafortunadamente, Trunks pareció tomar el gesto como un estimulo, Gohan podía sentir que el suave movimiento aumentaba y llenaba su cuerpo de calidez, cuando volvió a encontrar su voz, ya era demasiado tarde para detener lo que estaba sucediendo.

Trunks escuchó los gemidos ahogados que Gohan estaba emitiendo, le dieron confianza para continuar, sus manos estaban sujetando las caderas de Gohan, pronto se llenó cuando las caderas de Gohan se movieron junto con su orgasmo, para Trunks, este momento nunca pudo haber sido mejor, incluso si Gohan se corrió.

Cuando Gohan finalmente abrió los ojos, vio a Trunks observándolo, no había nada de seriedad en esa mirada, solo simple aceptación. Trunks no esperaba nada o más bien, esperaba que Gohan se fuera, cuando vio eso, finalmente lo entendió, Trunks ya no era un niño, el pequeño se había convertido en ese joven arrodillado frente a él, este valiente joven. Gohan sabía que se había tomado el coraje de hacer lo que Trunks quería, arriesgar su orgullo por una oportunidad de amar, pero para Gohan solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Trunks y tiernamente besó sus labios.

-Si me disculpo ¿me perdonarás?-preguntó Gohan.

-Te perdonaría sin la disculpa-respondió Trunks sonriendo.

-¿Y si realmente quisiera disculparme?

-No creo que te detenga.

-Bien-dijo Gohan, sin más interrupciones procedió a desabrochar los pantalones de Trunks.

-Pensé que ibas a disculparte.

-Eso hago-respondió Gohan retomando sus acciones-acuéstate-

Después de que le bajó los pantalones alrededor de los muslos de Trunks, una vez que Trunks obedeció, Gohan se quitó por completo los pantalones, separando sus piernas, Gohan se movió entre ellas.

-Lo siento-susurró Gohan, su aliento movía los cabellos alrededor del sexo de Trunks justo antes de que un calor líquido lo envolviera.

La sensación fue impresionante con los dedos clavados en la tierra, Trunks movió sus caderas conduciendo su miembro a la parte posterior de la boca de Gohan, gimió cuando Gohan se echó hacia atrás solo para exhalar bruscamente ya que estaba completamente envuelto una vez más.

Trunks no duró mucho, era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar gritar mientras se corría en la boca de Gohan, sus caderas continuaron con los movimientos espasmódicos, sus músculos aún seguían con esos espasmos incluso cuando Gohan se tragó hasta la última gota de su semilla. Trunks observó débilmente a Gohan quien se movió para estar a su lado, hizo lo que después venía naturalmente, rodó sobre su costado y pasó un brazo alrededor de Gohan, apoyándolo en su desnudo pecho, Trunks se acercó más dándole la bienvenida al calor.

Sonriendo, Gohan envolvió a Trunks con un brazo en devolución, ahora lo tenía, sabía exactamente lo que quería. Gohan supuso que todo había salido bien, porque ahora tenía a Trunks y eso era exactamente lo que ÉL quería.

-Te amo-le susurró al chico dormido tratando de acercar aún más la figura inmóvil, estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Trunks.

-Bien-dijo somnoliento-puedes decírselo a mi padre entonces-

Su única preocupación fue que Trunks se durmió, sin embargo; Gohan se quedó con los ojos abiertos hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a borrarse con el amanecer. 


	14. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Se que esto vendría a ser una especie de mini-fic o fanfic sin concluir pero yo quería pasarlo a modo One-Shot para no hacer tanto escándalo.
> 
> Espero que les guste la traducción aunque me costó hacerla porque hay partes que ni yo misma me entiendo.

By: _Jonathan Anderson_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

 

Trunks y Gohan estaban nadando juntos en un lago bastante grande, no usaban nada a excepción de su ropa interior. Gohan estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco excitado al ver a Trunks sin camisa, su cuerpo duro, el único deseo que tenía Gohan era que Trunks estuviera sobre su propio cuerpo, Trunks se sentía de la misma manera, quería a Gohan; todo de él.

Gohan no pudo contenerse más; tenía que hacer un movimiento hacia Trunks, nadó hasta él y puso una mano en el pecho de Trunks. Trunks miró el rostro de Gohan, hablaba en serio y esos ojos fueron suficientes para hacer que incluso el hombre más rudo cayera en su poder.

Trunks sujetó a Gohan por la cintura y acercó su cara a la suya, se quedaron allí en el agua abrazados mirándose a los ojos.

-Te amo, Gohan. Siempre te he amado-dijo Trunks con una voz dulce y suave.

-Ahora que te tengo Trunks, sabrás que todas las noches he soñado contigo deseando que fueras mío o incluso el primero-respondió Gohan, anhelando besar los labios carnosos de Trunks.

Trunks le dio a Gohan un beso largo y dulce. Gohan amaba la sensación de su lengua dentro de su propia boca, gradualmente comenzó a mover su mano hacia la hombría de Trunks. Trunks sintió como la mano de Gohan le acariciaba los abdominales y sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Trunks quería esto; lo quería más que  nada.

Gohan “sintió” a Trunks y se sorprendió al ver que su miembro era grande y duro, debía tener por lo menos nueve milímetros de largo, quería eso dentro de él más que nada, Gohan lo sostuvo y sintió como Trunks se estremecía, se sorprendió de que Gohan tomara su miembro pero esperaba que no le hubiera una mala sensación, Trunks lo deseaba muchísimo, quería hacer que Gohan gritara, el solo hecho de pensar en hacerlo suyo lo puso más duro.

Gohan sintió que Trunks se puso más duro al instante, sus bóxers lo tenían retenido, tenía que dejarlo salir pero quería dejar salir a Trunks primero, Trunks quería que Gohan lo dejara salir.

-Por favor, Gohan. Se el primero-susurró Trunks.

-Sí-le respondió Gohan.

Gohan cargó a Trunks y lo llevó a la orilla, sintiéndose increíblemente duro y excitado, literalmente le arrancó la ropa interior, comenzó a lamer su pecho y sintió como Trunks tomaba su cabeza, Gohan gradualmente se movió hacia abajo hasta que estuvo frente a su miembro.

-Por favor, Gohan. Acéptame-dijo Trunks con voz agradable.

Al escuchar a Trunks decir eso, Gohan introdujo todo su miembro en su boca comenzando a lamer y chupar, pasando su lengua por los dos "labios" de Trunks sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba, sabía que era el momento, sabía que Trunks se estaba por correr, ese sería el mejor orgasmo que jamás hubiera tenido, luego de eso se vino, Gohan estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que Trunks había soltado, supuso que dio aproximadamente dos bocados. Gohan tenía todo el semen en su rostro y quería mantenerlo allí, Trunks se incorporó y comenzó a lamer su rostro, Gohan pensó que esto era algo increíblemente perverso.

Después de que Trunks terminara de lamer el semen en el rostro de Gohan, bajo y cuidadosamente le quito los bóxers, al ver su excitado miembro, supo que le iba a doler, Gohan se sentó y separó sus piernas, Trunks sabía lo que quería y quería dárselo, se sentó cuidadosamente sobre su miembro y se dejó penetrar, cuando Gohan estuvo completamente dentro comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia arriba y abajo, el ritmo gradualmente se tornó más rápido, cuando parecía que estaba yendo lo más rápido que le era posible ir, Gohan hizo quedar a Trunks debajo de él, retomando la penetración.

Eso era demasiado y Gohan no pudo contenerse, activo su poder convirtiéndose en un súper saiyajin, Trunks sintió que su miembro se hacía más grande y sintió que sus músculos ya tensos se ponían más duros, sabía que Gohan se había convertido en súper saiyajin y le gustaba. Gohan sintió un orgasmo duro y poderoso golpeándolo, fue tan potente que pensó que había ido a ver las estrellas y de regreso pero todo terminó en cuanto vio la parte trasera de Trunks y su propio abdomen cubiertos de esperma.

* * *

Gohan se despertó, aún transformado en súper saiyajin y él, junto con el resto de las mantas, sábanas y todo, estaba absolutamente cubierto de esperma. Todo había sido un sueño, en silencio, tratando de no despertar a sus padres puso las mantas, todo lo demás en la lavadora y entró a la ducha.

Incluso en la ducha no pudo evitar pensar en Trunks y eso lo hizo excitarse, decidió no dejar que su carga se hiciera más grande de lo que ya era y comenzó a desahogarse, cuando llegó al clímax se sorprendió que fue tan grande como la de anoche, cubriendo las paredes y a sí mismo por lo que tuvo que pasar otra hora en la ducha.

* * *

 

Trunks se despertó, toda su cama estaba cubierta de esperma, vio que estaba tan duro como una roca y recordó el sueño, amaba a Gohan, con solo pensar en Gohan hizo que su miembro quisiera liberar otra carga a pesar de que la cama estaba ya desordenada, se desahogó y libero su carga haciendo que tanto él como la cama quedaran más desordenados, necesitaba lavar las sábanas y tomar una ducha.

En la ducha decidió contarle a Gohan como se sentía.

* * *

 

Gohan estaba dentro de la casa de Trunks cuando escucho que se abría la llave de la ducha, Oh dioses, si tan solo pudiera ver a Trunks desnudo, con solo pensarlo se puso duro, sabía que debía contarle a Trunks como se sentía, Gohan reunió todo su valor y subió las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Trunks en la ducha, incluso su pene en el sueño era pequeño en comparación con lo que vio en la ducha.

Trunks se volteó para ver de dónde provenía aquel aire frío y apenas distinguió a Gohan a través de la puerta de la ducha, se preguntó porque estaba ahí y lo observaba en la ducha, esperaba desesperadamente a que Gohan le dijera que lo amaba.

Salió de la ducha completamente desnudo y ni siquiera se molestó en conseguir una toalla, vio que Gohan estaba extremadamente excitado, dioses, sin tan solo pudiera tocarlo.

Gohan sabía que esto no era un juego y se preguntó cuánto duraría, sabía que Trunks quería decirle que lo amaba o al menos eso era lo que quería oír por la forma en que estaba actuando, ni siquiera fue a conseguir una toalla.

-Oh, por favor, que me diga que me ama-rogó Gohan desesperadamente

-Trunks, hay algo que decirte. Verás, yo… tuve un sueño anoche y… me desperté hecho un desastre… y fue por ti-logró decir Gohan. Trunks corrió hacia Gohan dándole un beso largo y profundo.

Trunks recordaba que había tenido el mismo sueño y al besar a Gohan esperaba que entendiera lo mucho que lo amaba, desabrochó cuidadosamente los apretados jeans de Gohan y tomo su miembro, era mucho más grande en comparación a lo que había visto en el sueño, comenzó a frotarlo con cuidado.

Gohan deseaba esto más que nada y mientras Trunks estaba jugando con él, se quitó su propia camisa y comenzó a frotar su pecho, parecía que apenas acababa de quitarse la camisa cuando llegó, era más grande  de lo que había visto en la ducha, pudo sentirlo sobre él, desvió la mirada hacia abajo para ver sus pantalones completamente húmedos, vio el miembro de Trunks, él también se había corrido y estaba por todo su pecho.

Gohan empujo a Trunks al suelo y comenzó a quitarle todo el semen en su pecho, se quitó sus propios pantalones y bóxers comenzando a frotar su miembro contra el de Trunks.

Trunks amaba esto, quería más y cuando se sintió listo para hacer algo más, se corrió nuevamente, lo mismo hizo Gohan.

- _Quizás_ -pensó- _estamos hechos el uno para el otro_ - 


	15. A new beginning [+18]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor: Esto tiene lugar en la línea de tiempo de Dragon Ball GT con ligero AU twist.

By: _Sadako_

Traducción: _N3k00Ch4n_

* * *

 

Gohan gruñó suavemente y se estiró mientras descansaba en una silla en el porche trasero, el libro que había estado leyendo se deslizaba de sus dedos cuando se sumió en la trama, arqueó la espalda, sus dedos se extendieron, la cola se encrespó y se desenroscó lentamente, él retumbó en su pecho, contento, mientras se relajaba en la silla, lentamente cojeando, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras se relajaba en el profundo cojín.

Una pequeña sonrisa dulce y amarga se dibujo en sus labios mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a vagar, jugando con los recuerdos de Goku y Chi-chi, ambos ya se habían ido. Su hija, estaba felizmente casada con su pareja y tenía hijos, su cola se inclinó ligeramente cuando sus pensamientos volvieron hacia Videl quien solo había muerto hacía un año. El dolor aún era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las lágrimas quemaran la parte posterior de sus párpados antes de que lograra contenerse.

Cerró los ojos por un momento antes de tomar una profunda respiración y poder abrirlos nuevamente, miró hacia las estrellas y dejó que su mente se quedara en blanco, lentamente se relajó aún más, sus parpados se volvieron pesados

- _Probablemente debería ir adentro_ -pensó para sí mismo antes de renunciar a la sola idea de moverse y quedarse dormido.

Gohan no estaba muy seguro de que fue lo que lo despertó en un principio, si había sido un fuerte siseo o un grito sofocado de alivio pero de cualquier manera; de repente se encontró súbitamente despierto y depositándose a sí mismo en el porche, gruñendo de dolor mientras accidentalmente golpeaba su cola contra la silla en un movimiento inconsciente para equilibrarse.

Vio hacia arriba, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando reconoció de inmediato la máquina del tiempo que había traído a Mirai Trunks a su vida hace tantos años atrás, no le tomaría mucho tiempo a su shock para desaparecer, decidió acercarse mientras la cúpula de cristal se levantaba y mostraba una familiar mata de cabellos liláceos. Se puso de pie, enroscando instintivamente la cola alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a avanzar hacia la nave, cuando notó que el ocupante se incorporaba lentamente, le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida que rápidamente se convirtió en una de preocupación cuando un Trunks muy sucio y magullado lo saludo desde el interior.

Gohan apenas pudo registrar la dolorida sonrisa de alivio que se dibujo en las facciones del hombre y murmuró en voz baja

-Gohan-san… volví a ti…

Antes de que sus brillantes ojos azules se volvieran hacia él y Trunks se lanzara hacia adelante cayendo de la cabina, logrando aterrizar sobre un Gohan muy sorprendido dándole al hombre inconsciente un fuerte gruñido.

Gohan se quedó estático en el suelo parpadeando por unos momentos mientras trataba de procesar qué diablos acababa de suceder, después de unos treinta segundos del trance en el que había caído, lentamente se incorporó, teniendo cuidado de no incomodar demasiado a Trunks. Una vez que estuvo completamente de pie, Gohan se arrodilló y recogió al inconsciente semi saiyajin y sin más preámbulos lo llevó adentro dirigiéndose a la habitación de invitados más cercana a la suya.

A mitad del trayecto, Gohan decidió cambiar de opinión y fue a su habitación, después de depositar cuidadosamente su carga en su cama, rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de invitados, luego de trabajar un poco, con cuidado colocó la segunda cama en su lugar y depositó a Trunks sobre ella. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño, tomó una toalla limpia y después de pasarla por agua tibia y escurrirla por completo, regresó y se sentó al borde de la cama colocando la toalla con cuidado sobre Trunks.

Tomo en cuenta cuantos años debería tener el otro hombre, una sensación que era un poco extraña para él ya que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida actuando como un hermano para el Trunks de su línea de tiempo. Sonrió irónicamente a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, una vez que terminó de limpiar al otro hombre un poco, finalmente el sentido común venció a la innata timidez y rápidamente con cuidado lo desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior, decidió llevarle ropa limpia por la mañana. Cuidadosamente lo cubrió con la intención de no despertarlo, silenciosamente se desvistió, se metió en su propia cama y cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 

*Luces brillantes*

*Un gruñido*

Trunks movió un brazo sin dirección exacta y tomó un trozo grande de tela, rápidamente se lo colocó sobre la cabeza, con lentitud volvió a abrir los ojos y los entrecerró levemente mientras se ajustaban a la luz natural luego de perderse durante tantos meses, finalmente sus ojos se ajustaron lo suficiente y cuidadosamente se quitó la manta de su rostro.

Empezó a registrar varias cosas a su alrededor lentamente, estaba en una cama, le faltaba toda la ropa excepto sus shorts, estaba seguro de que había llegado cuando tenía la intención anteriormente pero no sabía dónde estaba la persona que había estado buscando.

- _Estaba bastante seguro de haberlo visto cuando aterrice… antes de quedar inconsciente_ -pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba más a su alrededor.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un suave carraspeo, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se volteó y observó a Gohan parado en la entrada, sosteniendo una bandeja con comida, ambos se quedaron estáticos. Finalmente, Gohan aclaró su garganta con nerviosismo, se dirigió al otro hombre que todavía lo estaba mirando, con cuidado colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche que había traído y se incorporó, nervioso, se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás varias veces antes de dibujar una clásica sonrisa Son en su rostro.

-Bien… ¡no te quedes ahí! ¡Come! La comida se pondrá fría y siempre tendremos tiempo para hablar-dijo.

Trunks parpadeó otra vez antes de oler, de repente se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba y rápidamente dedicó toda su energía en comer. Gohan lo observó comer y no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que terminó el último plato de comida y se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción volvió a dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama, acurrucándose contra las almohadas disfrutando de la suavidad de la cama.

-No he dormido tan bien en más de un año-pensó para sí mismo.

Los ojos de Gohan se entrecerraron ligeramente cuando vio lo que tenía en frente, Trunks ya no era el adolescente que lo había visitado hacia tanto tiempo pero ahora era un hombre maduro, ancho de hombros pero con la cintura más pequeña de su padre y su madre, había logrado crecer algunos centímetros y ahora competía con Gohan en altura. Gohan notó que su cabello también había crecido un poco con una ligera sensación de placer, antes de que pudiera cuestionar sus sentimientos continuó con su observación silenciosa. Trunks también estaba más delgado de lo que debería haber sido y claramente estaba herido, varios moretones, nuevos y algunos desaparecidos atestiguaban el hecho, también notó varias cicatrices la noche anterior cuando había estado quitando su ropa.

Le tomó un tiempo pero Gohan se dio cuenta de que lo había estado observando un largo rato, sus ojos se desviaron avergonzados para encontrarse con los orbes azul claro, su rostro se tiño ligeramente de rosa cuando comprendió su error, tosió suavemente.

-Ne… gomen… no quise mirarte, Trunks-murmuró antes de rascarse la cabeza y sonreír tímidamente en una extraña nueva imitación de su difunto padre.

Trunks parpadeó y desvió la mirada, agradeciendo que Gohan estaba demasiado ocupado observándolo como para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, sin embargo; Trunks lo había estado mirando con curiosidad, antes de que pudiera detenerlas, las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, rápidamente bajó la cabeza avergonzado por su debilidad, la última vez que derramó lágrimas fue antes de que ese hombre… no, no era ese hombre pero eran tan similares… tan reconfortantes… y, dioses, lo necesitaba. Esa familiaridad era tan reconfortante, de repente, sin darse cuenta de sus acciones se arrojó hacia adelante hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Gohan, sollozando ruidosamente.

Los ojos de Gohan casi salen de sus cuencas por el estado de shock, de pronto se encontró con un semi saiyajin llorando, le tomó un momento salir del trance y envolvió en sus brazos al otro hombre para abrazarlo.

-Saaaaa… todo estará bien, Trunks-canturreó suavemente, sus instintos tomaron el control, suavemente comenzó a acariciar el cabello del otro hombre, pasando sus dedos a través de él lentamente con un movimiento suave.

De a poco, los sollozos de Trunks cesaron y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se separó bruscamente, abriendo los ojos antes de dejarse caer sobre su regazo mientras se movía nerviosamente, consciente de que Gohan lo estaba mirando de cerca, hizo una pequeña mueca cuando la cama se movió y Gohan se sentó junto a él, levantó la vista sorprendido cuando lo rodeó con un brazo.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-Gohan le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Los grandes ojos azules lo miraron por un momento antes de volver a desviarse.

-No estoy seguro de que quieras escuchar esto-murmuró Trunks mirando hacia su regazo que parecía ser el lugar más seguro para mantener su mirada en ese momento.

-Inténtalo-insistió Gohan e inconscientemente comenzó a hacer un sonido sordo con la esperanza de tranquilizar al otro hombre para que pudiera abrirse ante él.

Trunks cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño al sentir como cedía sin poner mucha resistencia.

-El futuro… mi futuro de todos modos… no está mucho mejor, los androides fueron destruidos pero… pero algo pasó después-dejó escapar algunas lágrimas que cayeron sobre la colcha que tenía bajo su regazo, tomó una respiración temblorosa y continuó-las personas se fueron después de que los androides se volvieron locos, atacaron todo lo que podía contribuir a un accidente similar. Finalmente llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, los mantuvimos a raya como pudimos pero mi madre no podía trabajar tanto, entonces, un día, uno de ellos de alguna manera había puesto sus manos en un arma de francotirador-se detuvo otra vez, ahora sus lágrimas caían sin control-lo último que ella me dijo fue que me fuera de allí… no había nada allí para mí y tenía que irme a algún lugar donde pudiera pertenecer-soltó una ronca carcajada-pareció llevarme una eternidad sacar su sangre de mis manos, después de eso, simplemente me puse a trabajar en la máquina del tiempo, la reparé y la cargue lo suficiente para un viaje de ida. Yo… tenía que encontrarte, G-Gohan, siempre has sido tan importante para mí, la última vez que te vi, estabas muerto pero ahora sabía… sabía que había otro tú, vivo, y tal vez, quizás cuando te encontrara… finalmente podría decirte lo mucho que te amo… y que tal vez, quizás puedas corresponderme algún día-

Terminó la última frase en un susurro tan bajo que incluso Gohan tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo.

Gohan parpadeó lentamente, su cerebro trataba desesperadamente de procesar todo lo que acababa de decirle, después se dio cuenta de que Trunks había vuelto su mirada de su regazo hacia él y parecía estar esperando lo peor, sus grandes orbes azules aún llenas de lágrimas derramadas estaban enfocadas en él, esperando a que le hablara y lo tranquilizara para establecer su futuro. Tragó saliva y le dio a Trunks su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ne… no te dejaré ir a ninguna parte ¿de acuerdo?-su sonrisa se amplió cuando se le ocurrió una idea-de hecho, puedes quedarte conmigo, estoy solo en esta casa ahora… no me vendría mal algo de compañía-

Trunks parpadeó sorprendido ¿no había sido rechazado? De hecho ¿le estaba pidiendo que se quedara? Sus esperanzas se elevaron cuando la primera sonrisa verdadera que no aparecía en su rostro desde hacía ya un año se dibujo sobre sus labios.

* * *

 

**Dos años después…**

Trunks estaba recostado en el porche con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios, en esos últimos dos años, Gohan lo había tratado con mucho cariño. En realidad, no habían hablado mucho sobre el día en que había llegado por primera vez, pero hubo varias noches en que las pesadillas lo llevaban a la habitación de Gohan en busca de consuelo y la mayoría de las veces se despertaba en la cama tamaño king size.

-Esta noche-pensó para sí mismo-esta noche descubriré si alguna vez tendré una oportunidad con él-se estremeció ligeramente con la idea, había calculado todos los detalles hasta la noche y había arreglado y preparado todo-no puedo permitirme que algo salga mal… podría perder el valor-

Frunció el ceño momentáneamente al pensar que algo podría salir mal, sin embargo se alegró cuando Gohan salió al porche y se sentó en una silla junto a él, le dio al otro hombre una sonrisa timida.

-Ne, Gohan-sa… ah… chan-se corrigió a sí mismo, desde el “san” que siempre estaba acostumbrado a usar, había estado tratando de evitarlo después de que Gohan le había dicho en broma que con que el Trunks de su línea de tiempo lo llamara así era suficiente “muchas gracias”. _“Por supuesto… debería estar practicando, koi”_ pensó para sí mismo, sin embargo; una astuta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de que pudiera ayudarse a sí mismo-Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos cenar esta noche-concluyó la frase que había iniciado antes de su momentáneo lapso mental.

Gohan parpadeó por un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Claro! ¡Eso sería genial!

Tener una cena cocinada por él siempre era un placer ya que usualmente él era el que cocinaba. Sonrió más, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro por la idea, Trunks descubrió impotente que sus ojos se veían atraídos por aquel peludo apéndice, ya que era la primera vez que había notado que Gohan tenía una cola.

* * *

 

***Flashback***

-G-G-Gohan-san… er, Gohan-chan… ¿Qué es eso?-tartamudeó Trunks señalando la cola de Gohan que lentamente ondeaba en el aire detrás de él mientras preparaba la cena, Gohan por casualidad miro por encima de su hombro y vio su cola por un momento antes de ver la expresión atónita de Trunks antes de sonreírle.

-Esa sería mi cola, Trunks-dijo con calma.

-Tienes una cola.

-Sí.

-Estoy tan malditamente celoso en este momento ¿puedo tocarla?-murmuró Trunks, sus grandes ojos azules no abandonaron nunca el agitado apéndice. 

Gohan se rió y dijo “seguro, pero se gentil” desafortunadamente, no especificó por completo que es lo que NO se debe hacer con una cola, una de las primera cosas que hizo Trunks fue mover sus dedos por el pelaje desde la punta hasta la base, causando que Gohan (que no estaba preparado) se pusiera rígido y jadeara cuando las olas de placer lo hicieron tambalearse, lo siguiente que notó fue que estaba sentado en el piso de la cocina y un Trunks aterrorizado lo sacudió suavemente.

-¡GOHAN! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, que estés bien!-el otro hombre tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y estaba empezando a sentir algo parecido a la histeria.

-Trunks… cálmate… no estoy herido-logró gruñir Gohan.

-Pero… te desmayaste-dijo Trunks, su pánico comenzaba a desvanecerse levemente.

-Hai… pero no por la razón que piensas-dijo Gohan, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado.

-Entonces ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Trunks.

-Bueno… para decirlo sin rodeos, acabo de tener una cadena infernal de orgasmos y sobrecargó mis sentidos-dijo Gohan logrando levantarse lentamente y examino sus pantalones con una mirada irónica.

Trunks inocentemente siguió su mirada antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan y su rostro se pusiera rojo como un rábano.

-Oh…-fue todo lo que logró articular de manera avergonzada. Gohan se había ido con la excusa de cambiarse los pantalones mientras Trunks procesaba lo que acababa de pasar.

***Fin Flashback***

* * *

 

Gohan notó la atención que su cola estaba recibiendo y sonrió maliciosamente, lentamente permitió que su cola se moviera cada vez más cerca del otro hombre antes de que apenas le hiciera cosquillas debajo de la nariz, luego jaló de él hacia atrás y la enroscó alrededor de su cintura como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Últimamente se había encontrado coqueteando más y más con el otro hombre, al principio había comenzado inocentemente pero con el paso del tiempo, especialmente los últimos meses, el coqueteo había empezado a hacerse más notorio entre ambos lados. Lentamente pasó una mano por una parte trasera permitiendo que la cola se deslizara suavemente por debajo de la barbilla, en cualquier caso, ninguno de los dos habló de ello pero ambos estaban muy conscientes de lo ocurrido.

El día avanzó lentamente desde la perspectiva de Trunks y cuando finalmente llegó el momento de poder comenzar a preparar las cosas, apresuradamente sacó a Gohan de la cocina y le prohibió entrar hasta que lo llamara y le dijo que se vistiera bien. Gohan arqueó una ceja pero estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigió afuera para relajarse hasta que fuera hora de comer.

Mientras tanto, Trunks se preparó para hacer la mejor cena posible que se le ocurriera: bistec grueso cocinado mediano, varias papas al horno, una enorme ensalada, panecillos y luego el único postre que sabía que podía hacer REALMENTE bien.

PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo y la mesa estaba en orden, corrió apresuradamente a su habitación para cambiarse, se puso un par de pantalones de noche y una camisa de vestir informal. Luego procedió en llamar a Gohan, que también se había cambiado de ropa.

Gohan parpadeó y silbó bajo cuando vio lo que tenía delante, Trunks si que había planeado todo, colocó la mesa con los buenos cubiertos, manteles, servilletas de tela, incluso había apagado todas las luces brillantes y en su lugar había meticulosamente encendido el candelabro sobre la mesa y había colocado varias velas más pequeñas alrededor de la mesa dando todo un ambiente cálido y... ¿romántico? Vaya…

Gohan parpadeó otra vez cuando vio que había una nota en su plato, se sentó y le dio a Trunks una mirada curiosa antes de abrirla y leer:

_“Gohan, no sé si lo has olvidado o no pero ya te confesé mi amor una vez y te lo estoy confesando nuevamente. Esta vez bajo la bendición de la luna llena y si me lo permites, tengo la intención de convertirte en mi compañero”_

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron por la sorpresa, su mirada se dirigió hacia Trunks quien lo miraba con algo más que un ligero nerviosismo, todo pareció disminuir la velocidad y contuvo su respiración cuando Trunks esperó su respuesta.

Finalmente, Gohan mordió un poco su labio inferior antes de darle una temblorosa sonrisa.

-Acepto tu oferta, Trunks.

Trunks dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y casi se desploma en la silla con alivio, de repente estalló en una gran sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido escucharte decir eso, Gohan-dijo, su voz se estranguló momentáneamente.

La cena terminó siendo un poco borrosa para ambos hombres ya que sus pensamientos terminaron enfocados en lo que ambos sabían que seguiría después. Era una lástima, Gohan reflexionaría más tarde porque seguramente habría sido una cena infernal.

Finalmente ambos terminaron y lentamente comenzaron a lavar los platos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus manos se rozaran “accidentalmente” y la cola de Gohan se deslizó sobre el trasero de Trunks más de una vez, se dieron por vencidos con los “malditos platos” cuando Gohan acabó llamándolo entre besos mientras que Trunks se volteó y presionó sus labios ansiosamente, ambos hombres gemían mientras presionaban sus labios, las lenguas se cruzaron tímidamente y luego se apartaban para volver a cruzarse.

Trunks gruño mentalmente ante la sola idea de que tuvieran que separarse, aunque el tiempo duro lo suficiente para subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando Gohan se adelanto y colocó sus manos en su espalda jalándolo hacia adelante, Trunks colocó obedientemente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del contrario, continuaron besándose con avidez cuando Gohan subió temblorosamente las escaleras golpeando accidentalmente una de las pocas cosas puestas en su camino.

Llegaron a su destino y de alguna manera lograron subir a la cama sin más incidentes, sin embargo; el hecho de que Trunks no quisiera desenredar sus piernas de la cintura de Gohan lo volvía un poco difícil, finalmente se conformaron con un Trunks sentado en el regazo de Gohan. Sin embargo, esto lo llevó a algunos descubrimientos muy interesantes, principalmente por parte de Trunks, lo primero era que cada vez que se movía, Gohan repentinamente se volvía deliciosamente indefenso hasta que se detenía.

-Trunks-gimió Gohan escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro hombre-vas a tener que dejar de retorcerte así que… oh… maldita sea-

-Pero, Gohan… pensé que se sentía bien-Trunks jadeó, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante para hacerle entender lo que quería decir.

-Sí… se siente demasiado bien… y no quiero… ahh… apresurar esto-jadeó Gohan.

Trunks sonrió y se echó hacia atrás momentáneamente examinando la cara de su compañero, deleitándose con la expresión enrojecida y altamente excitada, se inclinó hacia adelante y lentamente permitió que su lengua recorriera la boca de Gohan lo que le provocó un sonido muy fuerte, gutural y ronroneante. Lentamente, Gohan enredó una mano en su cabello y presionó sus labios con más fuerza, mordisqueando juguetonamente.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, Trunks deslizó sus manos debajo de la camisa de Gohan y se la quitó con cuidado, deteniéndose un momento para analizar los músculos finamente cincelados y los pectorales bien bronceados, hizo un suave ruido de apreciación antes de alisar sus dedos sobre esos mismos pectorales y empujó suavemente a Gohan para que se recostara sobre la cama debajo de él.

Gohan intentó en vano relajarse aunque sea un poco pero cuando uno tiene a un saiyajin muy excitado y muy viril a horcajadas sobre sus caderas… y ese mismo saiyajin está condenándote al infierno decidido a hacerte desmayar… bien… eso hacía que relajarse se volviera un tanto difícil.

Trunks pasó lentamente sus dedos sobre los pectorales de Gohan antes de comenzar a rodear lentamente sus pezones, un suave ronroneo comenzó a subir por su garganta cuando Gohan se estremeció ligeramente debajo de él, arqueando las caderas para tener más contacto. Trunks lo complació al presionar sus caderas momentáneamente que le generó varias sensaciones de mareo muy tentadores de parte del hombre de cabellos oscuros que ahora se encontraba debajo de él.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea y lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante manteniendo sus caderas presionadas contra las de Gohan y comenzó a besarlo despacio y pausadamente mientras deslizaba sus manos por los brazos del hombre acorralado, entrelazaba sus dedos colocando las manos de Gohan en la cama dejándolo completamente indefenso, lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro con un lento movimiento que tenía como objetivo enloquecer a Gohan por la forma en que sus caderas estaban respondiendo.

Lentamente comenzó a mordisquear la mandíbula de Gohan, prestando especial atención a la hendidura de su cuello lo que le valió varios alientos entrecortados mientras Gohan enroscaba una de sus piernas alrededor de él y jalaba de él con fuerza, sus caderas se arquearon para presionarse aún más, Trunks jadeó mordiendo el oído de Gohan y le susurró

-¿Quieres estar arriba o abajo?-ante la mirada semi vidriosa de Gohan, Trunks sonrió.

-Esta vez, prefiero a estar abajo.

Lentamente, se retiró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Gohan una vez más. Se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás lentamente mientras le daba a Gohan una sonrisa descarada y comenzaba a desabotonar lentamente su camisa antes de quitársela, saboreando la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Gohan antes de retroceder más, desabrochando lentamente sus pantalones. Gohan imitó sus acciones y apresuradamente comenzó a quitarse las últimas partes de su propia ropa, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Trunks.

Finalmente, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y Trunks sonrió tímidamente antes de acercarse, presionando sus labios contra los de Gohan una vez más quien abrió los ojos por sorpresa mientras una oleada de placer envolvía su miembro, apretando levemente. Trunks jadeó en la boca de Gohan, su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente cuando Gohan comenzó a mover su cola lentamente de un lado a otro.

Trunks se estremeció de placer, sus ojos se cerraron mientras trataba de procesar todo el placer que de repente estaba experimentando.

-Gohan…-murmuró roncamente presionando su rostro contra el cuello de Gohan-Gohan, te quiero dentro… por favor- añadió pellizcando la hendidura del cuello de Gohan una vez más ganándose un ligero gruñido de placer. Lentamente, Gohan desenroscó su cola e hizo que se pusiera de pie, ante el suave gemido de preocupación de Trunks, beso al que pronto sería su nuevo compañero.

-Solo tengo que conseguir algo en el baño muy rápido… lo prometo-salió corriendo rápidamente y antes de que Trunks pudiera pensar en ello, regresó llevando consigo una pequeña botella en una mano.

-Es aceite de bebé para, ahm…para ayudarme a no lastimarte-explicó Gohan ante la mirada inquisitiva de Trunks, se ruborizó levemente cuando Trunks le lanzó una mirada.

Nerviosamente se mordió el labio inferior por un momento antes de acercarse a Gohan otra vez arrodillándose frente a él y presiono sus labios en otro beso, se besaron lenta y hambrientamente, Trunks no se dio cuenta de nada más hasta que de repente notó que Gohan deslizaba una mano por su espina dorsal, rozando apenas su trasero antes de que su otra mano hiciera lo mismo, lentamente comenzó a arrodillarse en la parte trasera esperando a que Trunks se relajara, sonrió internamente y lentamente enroscó su cola alrededor con el  miembro desesperado por atención de parte de Trunks, movió su cola lentamente de un lado a otro sobre la punta mientras apretaba rítmicamente y luego se aflojaba.

Trunks perdió completamente el sentido de la orientación y casi ni se dio cuenta cuando Gohan introdujo con cuidado un dígito bien lubricado dentro de él, girándolo para introducir la mayor cantidad de aceite para bebés posible para poder ir ayudándolo más adelante, una vez que Trunks se relajo ante la primera intromisión, comenzó a introducir lentamente otro dedo tomándose su tiempo para no causarle más dolor a su pareja, cosa que no se podía evitar. Una vez que tuvo los dos dedos dentro, hizo una pausa y suavemente mordió la punta de uno de los oídos de Trunks y susurró suavemente

-¿Estás bien?

Trunks jadeó ruidosamente y trago saliva antes de asentir con su cabeza, su rostro estaba enterrado contra el pecho de Gohan, sus manos sujetaban sus bíceps mientras trataba de relajarse más, sabiendo que le dolería menos si lo hacía.

-Adelante, Gohan… estoy bien… de verdad-susurró notablemente relajándose más.

Gohan asintió y comenzó a mover su cola lentamente como una distracción mientras movía los dedos como tijeras suavemente para asegurarse de que Trunks estuviera lo suficientemente preparado, finalmente retiró sus dedos lentamente y se sentó ligeramente hacia atrás.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó otra vez. Trunks le dio una leve sonrisa y asintió.  

-Sí, estoy bien-parpadeó sorprendido cuando Gohan asintió y se recostó en la cama, medio recostado, medio sentado

-No voy a apresurarte, tómate tu tiempo Trunks y te ayudaré-dijo sonriendo levemente.

Trunks se sonrojó y se posicionó con cuidado comenzado a descender lentamente por su miembro, reduciendo la concentración. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Gohan y se arrodilló con cuidado respirando entrecortadamente y soltando jadeos cortos, después de un momento ya estaba completamente sentado, su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la sensación, finalmente comenzó a moverse lentamente a medida que se acostumbraba a esa nueva intromisión.

-Gohan… ahm… creo que puedes, um…-gesticuló vagamente inseguro de cómo decir lo que estaba pasando. Gohan sonrió levemente y asintió, lentamente se sentó de nuevo con sus manos sujetando las caderas de Trunks con fuerza mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas lentamente, apenas entrando y saliendo para adquirir un ritmo establecido.

Poco a poco, a medida que ambos se acostumbraron, la posición comenzó a sentirse aún mejor, el ondulante movimiento dio paso a la intromisión lenta, Trunks jadeó con dureza cuando Gohan comenzó a moverse más fuerte y más rápido, ambos se perdieron más y más, de repente; una blanca y ardiente oleada de placer se disparó en su interior haciéndolo gemir ruidosamente, sus ojos se abrieron en un completo estado de shock.

Gohan no había perdido el aliento y con una sonrisa puramente saiyajin, cambio de posición. Trunks parpadeó cuando pasó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre Gohan por un momento para recostarse sobre su espalda con sus piernas colocadas sobre sus hombros cuando Gohan una vez más se introdujo en él, el cambio de posición le permitió golpear su punto dulce con mayor facilidad, Trunks supo que el cambio le era electrizante por así decirlo.

-Ahh… Gohan… dioses… te amo-jadeó, su pecho se agitó con el esfuerzo de tener que intentar extraer suficiente oxígeno mientras el placer inundaba todo su cuerpo.

-Mmm… también te amo… oh, Kami, eres tan estrecho, Trunks-Gohan casi gimió cuando su ritmo se aceleró aún más, los dos hombres lentamente comenzaron a acercarse a un doble clímax, de repente; Gohan jadeó suavemente-Trunks... haz algo por mí-

Trunks le dio una mirada curiosa e inquisidora, sin embargo; sus orbes azules se ensancharon cuando de repente la cola de Gohan comenzó a enroscarse alrededor de su miembro una vez más, Gohan se inclinó sobre él y ronroneó ruidosamente en su oído

-Déjame ver que te corras para mí.

Largos dedos se aferraron desesperadamente a las sábanas, haciéndolos formar un puño sobre ellas mientras Trunks obedecía impotentemente, abrió la boca aullando de placer, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se tensó al mismo tiempo que enormes oleadas de placer invadían su interior dejándolo completamente indefenso. Apenas pudo reconocer el aullido de placer de Gohan cuando se corrió poco después.

Por más que lo intentó, Gohan no pudo contenerse más y se derrumbó sobre aquel hombre que respiraba con dificultad debajo de él, ambos satisfechos por el momento, intentando recuperar su respiración justo después de hacer algo tan complicado como moverse. Después de unos diez o quince minutos, se habían calmado lo suficiente como para que Gohan se separara de su compañero y se recostara a su lado, atrayéndolo hacia él, un profundo ronroneo de placer surgió de su pecho.

Parpadeó sorprendido cuando Trunks comenzó a sentarse un poco dudoso. Preocupado, él también se sentó.

-¿Estás bien? No te lastime ¿verdad?-preguntó preocupado, Trunks le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No, estoy bien… más que bien, en realidad solo habría una cosa más por hacer-dijo, Gohan lo miró levemente confundido antes de recordar que era.

-Oh… la marca-dijo.

Trunks asintió agradecido de que no tuviera que explicarlo, Gohan sonrió tiernamente e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello para que Trunks fuera el primero, se inclinó dudoso hacia adelante y con cuidado colocó sus dientes contra el cuello de Gohan antes de morder lentamente, sus dientes rompieron la piel y un torrente de sangre fluyó por su boca, tragándolo apresuradamente sin desperdiciar una gota. Continuó lamiendo y limpiando la herida haciendo que Gohan ronroneara una vez más, de repente se puso rígido en una breve inquietud cuando Gohan le mordió el cuello y rápidamente una oleada de placer lo invadió, liberando su propio ronroneo mientras Gohan limpiaba suavemente la herida.

Finalmente, ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más y se dejaron caer, sus brazos y sus piernas se acomodaron juntas mientras Trunks acurrucaba su rostro en el pecho de Gohan con una sonrisa soñolienta y feliz dibujada sobre él.

-Llegue a través del tiempo para esto, Gohan… estoy tan feliz de que me dejaras-susurró soñoliento antes de quedarse dormido. Gohan sonrió y susurró en voz baja

-Lo mismo digo…-antes de unirse a su nuevo compañero en un muy necesitado sueño.


End file.
